Couples Therapy
by evilkoalaforce
Summary: Stiles has a crush on Derek and he has been hiding it for a month. Somehow this hiding is stopping Derek from smelling Stiles feelings. That makes murder solving and faking a relationship at a couples therapy a lot more difficult.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Stiles was certain he heard some weird screeching sounds in the woods, he was on his way to home from a pack meeting when he stopped the car. He stepped out of his car to look around in the forest, to keep Derek off his back for walking alone in the woods he sent him a text message.

_- i'm walking alone in the woods_

Stiles smiled at his message. He realized quite some time ago that he had a crush on Derek, and because of that embarrassing fact, he had to avoid him at any cost and hide his feelings. Only thing he could do is annoy the shit out of Derek. But it was just a stupid crush, it will go away.

He walked forward, deeper into the forest and soon enough he smelled something dreadful. "It's disturbing how many times I have smelled something like that." he said out loud looking at the bloody mess in front of him.

"Like what?" Derek was suddenly behind him.

Stiles was so startled, that he slipped and fell down, into a pool of human remains. "Like a dead human, asshole. Was it so necessary to scare me like that?!" Stiles sighed angrily "I'm gonna put a fucking bell around your neck." he stood up and looked at himself. Like always, covered in blood.

Stiles sighed heavily and stepped away, the body was too gruesome, like somebody had pulled its insides out. What was weirder, was that this wasn't the first body like this. It was fourth, this month.

* * *

„Hi" Stiles stepped hastily into the room interrupting what ever was going on there before „I think I found something. I tried to find a common link connecting the victims. Because at the moment it seemed really out of the blue killing." Stiles pulled his tablet and showed them a therapist website „Meet Dr. Linda Foral"

„And?" Scott didn't get it.

He rolled his eyes „All the victims were her patients, about three or four weeks. Deaton told me, that this "monster" feeds off people's emotions. Then when she has enough she sucks them dry and some other weird shit happens, I really don't want to go to details, you've all seen the bodies. This is the perfect way for her to do it... She does couples therapy and specializes in anger behavior... and then kills some people along the way"

„Nice work Stiles" Scott looked impressed.

„Thanks" Stiles beamed, at least something is good about this day. He tried his best to keep his eyes from Derek, hoping that Scott will ask all the questions. Unfortunately no such luck.

„How do we get rid of her?" Derek asked looking Stiles, eyes wary. He was standing by the window, arms crossed.

„Yeah, you wont like this." he kept his gaze away from Derek "Only the person whom she is feeding off can kill her. Like while she is actually feeding... But her victims are always too weak or affected to kill her." Stiles paused "And of course they don't know she is a monster."

„So somebody has to make an appointment and kill her." Scott stated the obvious

„But who?" Allison added

„I'll do it." Derek said the moment Allison finished.

Stiles snorted „Sorry to break it to you, but you are too fucked up to be her patient."

Derek flared „Excuse me?"

Stiles didn't want to say these words exactly so he tried to explain „You are like a flaming ball of hate and rage." Still not what he wanted to say.

Derek glared him, like he could kill Stiles with that.

„Hey, I'm not saying that I'm not fucked up... well maybe a little less than you.." now Stiles couldn't help himself, he loved getting reactions from Derek.

Derek raised his eyebrows, he was glad he was so far away, he would push him against anything, to say the least.

While they were arguing, Allison, Scott and Isaac were looking at each other and realized that the solution is right in front of them. Just nobody had the balls to point it out. Finally Scott got tired of Allison poking him to say something.

„Umm... You should both go... as partners." Scott said the last part under his breath.

There was a silence when Derek and Stiles suddenly stopped arguing.

„No." Stiles said silently and repeated more loudly "No!" he started to think about the pressure to not fuck anything up. And hiding his feelings he had for Derek. It was way too much. „Hell no."

„Stiles..." Scott started.

„No! Derek say something..." Stiles didn't even look at him because he was expecting Derek to protest even more than he. But he said nothing, so he turned to him amazed. „Derek?"

Derek looked like he had nothing against this idea.

„What the...?" Stiles couldn't believe this, he looked at he ceiling in desperation „What the fuck is wrong with this day?"

„It is a good idea! Both species are represented, you can both protect each other if something goes wrong.." Scott tried to reason it with Stiles.

Stiles kept going, now walking back and forth, not paying attention to Scott „I mean I woke up right? This can't be a dream. Or I overdosed or something..."

„We are not doing it. We'll find another way." Derek's clear voice broke Stile's concentration. Stiles looked at Derek and couldn't place the weird face he was making.

„What?!" Scott argued with Derek "No, it's the best idea. You have to do it."

Derek glared him, but that didn't stop Scott from talking „You can go as partners who need couples therapy, you already argue like a married couple so it doesn't seem fake. And it is better if there is two of you, human and a wolf, less of a chance that something will go wrong."

Stiles is not stupid, he knows it's the best chance the have. But this is too much, he can already feel the pressure and his brain over thinking everything. He needs to leave, now. He sighed loudly and turned to the door. „Fine. I'll make an appointment and we'll go over the details tomorrow. It's been a long day." He turned and walked to the door.

Derek looked him leave so suddenly and soon others followed. He didn't understand what was going on with Stiles.

Lately Stiles has kept himself away from the pack and he wouldn't look at him. Derek was afraid that maybe Stiles is having some problems at home. Or what if Stiles doesn't want to be part of the pack anymore? What worried him more was the fact that Derek couldn't smell Stiles's emotions. It started almost a month ago when Stiles started to avoid him and every day he could smell less and less. This thought was driving Derek crazy.

At first Derek was glad when Scott pointed out he and Stiles should do this together, it would give him a chance to spend time with him and find out what is Stiles keeping from him. But after seeing his reaction, Derek was afraid to push him to do something he clearly didn't want to do. He can't be too pushy, only way to find out what Stiles is up to, is to get closer.

* * *

Stiles was driving home when his phone rang, it was Scott. He didn't want to talk to him so he pressed decline. He was already nervous and he didn't want to explain everything to Scott.

"Fuck!" Stiles said loudly hitting his wheel. "It's just Derek, get over him."

Stiles is very good at hiding his feelings to humans, but werewolves are different. They can smell emotions and that is impossible to hide. At first Stiles didn't go to pack meetings, then he started to over scent himself with every known perfume and after shave. About two weeks ago he tried to hide it by self-control. Stiles just imagined himself emotionless, absolutely free of feelings. Empty.

It was difficult at first, but now Stiles knew exactly what baseline to concentrate on, so it would work.

It seemed (on Scott) that it worked. If somebody paid attention then he would fail, but so far so good. Scott spends so much time with him and if he can't smell his "Derek arousal" then it's hidden enough.

But tomorrow, when he has to spend a lot of alone time with Derek and then again during the therapy thing, he's not sure if just hiding will work.

* * *

Thank you for reading! New chapter tomorrow! I have a lot of ideas.

Let me know what you think about the chapter. :)

_-evilkoalaforce_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

„We should get our stories straight." Stiles sat on his chair.

Derek didn't say anything, he just stared Stiles, one sentence repeating in his head - _be friendly and open_.

„We need to lie about our ages, but let's try to stay as close to the truth as possible. I tought that maybe we have been together for two years, but a year before that we were..." Stiles didn't know how to put it in words „Umm... flirting, a lot. Also we should mention the we hated each other at first then it turned into passion and hot sex and..." Stiles was talking way too fast

Derek raised his eyebrow.

Stiles felt heat reaching his face „Yeah, you've seen movies. Hot passionate love/hate sex. That has a lot of strong emotion in it." Stiles swallowed loudly and thought. Oh my fucking god this is my worst nightmare. Keep it together Stilinski.

„Okay." Derek narrowed his eyes

Stiles's mouth stopped working, he tried to concentrate on his baseline and he spaced out.

Until Derek brought him back. „We need a reason."

„Um... You mean why we need therapy?" Stiles finished Derek's thought. „How about you are an asshole who only thinks about himself?" Stiles couldn't stop himself, it was the easiest way to keep things normal between them.

Anger filled Derek's face immediately „Myself? How..." He was too mad to even finish that sentence, he counted to three in his mind and tried again "I protect my pack, it's about..."

„See? That pisses you off. That's a great reason to have." Stiles shrugged, he already how false his statement was "How about you?"

Derek takes a minute to calm down. He thinks for a second and comes up with his own „You are hiding something from me."

That came out so real out of Derek's mouth that Stiles froze. He really means it and Stiles started to freak out about it. He noticed. Does he know? Stiles looked at Derek and his eyes rested at his lips for a second. „We... We should talk about some borders. This could get really personal really quickly." Stiles cleared his throat and concentrated again.

„As long it stays between us, I'm fine with everything." Derek said quickly, knowing that Stiles would deflect his statement with something like that.

„What?" Stiles snorted, but saw that Derek was serious „Really?"

„Yes." and he was.

„Even..." Stiles didn't even know where to begin.

„My family, my past... everything."

„Oh..." Stiles did not see this one coming.

„But you have to extend me the same courtesy. You said it yourself, it's best to stay as close to the truth as possible so..."

Stiles thought for a minute, weighing the pros and cons „Fine, but it stays between us and you have to promise that you won't try to fix me."

„Fix you?"

„Yeah..." Stiles really didn't want to explain this to him, it made him anxious and uncomfortable. Luckily Derek noticed and acted accordingly.

„Okay. Everything is out and stays between us... and no fixing." Derek said sealing the deal.

* * *

They talked through some points in their dating time line. It was actually pretty civil, they both tried very hard to act like it's nothing. Stiles was doing an exceptional job, by hiding his real emotions and it was hard because for some reason Derek was weirdly friendly and nice.

„Okay that leaves the test."

„I don't like tests." Derek said quickly, tests give facts that are not so easily shrugged off.

„It's not that bad, here." Stiles handed Derek his laptop „I already did it. Fill this first one about yourself and the second one about me. Then the program gives us a percent of our knowledge of each other. But it's not really about what we know now, it's a good way to learn some facts about us."

„Still don't like it."

„It's fine, I'll score higher than you anyway." Stiles grinned trying to lighten up the mood a bit, not sure why though.

And it paid off, Derek almost smiled „I highly doubt it."

„Really? Go on then, I'll make us some lunch. It can take awhile, especially if you don't know the answers" he walked out of his room grinning and over the moon that Derek almost smiled.

* * *

„What the fuck?! How did you score higher than I?" Stiles shouted looking at the computer.

Derek took another bite of his sandwich, pleased with himself. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him „Did you cheat?" He really couldn't believe this.

„No. Did you?" he said while chewing.

Stiles printed the test out and handed half the pages to Derek. „This is the one I did about myself and the one I did about you."

They both looked at the sheets, not saying anything for a while.

„How do you know that I like to sleep on the right side of the bed?" Derek finally asks

„It's closer to the window" Stiles said like it was obvious, still looking at his test scores „How did you know my favorite dessert is apple pie, I never eat it."

„It was your mom's favorite...you mentioned it once to Allison... I guessed that you never ate it because you like the one she made." Derek tried to say it as gently as possible, but they did have an agreement.

„It's... Yeah, you guessed right."

„And how the fuck do know my favorite sexual pose?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

„You are a wolf..." Stiles looked at him like that explained everything. It did. „And you got pretty creative about my favorites..." Stiles noticed and stared at the answer Derek put about his favorite sexual poses

Derek shrugged „You are a horny teenager..."

„Fair enough." Stiles answered simply but inside he was getting anxious.

"How the hell do you know this one? Everybody knows I hate mornings. How did you know that I like sunrise?" Derek looked at the question favorite time of day.

"You are actually less grumpy in the mornings, I thought that maybe it's a new day – new beginning type of thing." Stiles said and Derek nodded in response.

"I'm really impressed how much you know about me." Stiles says genuinely impressed "I'm not sure if Scott could do this better than you."

Derek didn't answer.

Stiles hoped Derek would say something back. He was worried that maybe Derek thought that it's creepy how much Stiles knew about him. "I mean... are you surprised that I know so much about you?"

"Not really, I know how much you notice things and put them quickly together."

"Oh." Stiles wasn't sure if that was the answer he wanted to hear. But at the same time it was a compliment.

Derek stretched while looking at the answers Stiles typed about him „So how did we do as a couple, what did the test say?"

„It said we are a perfect match. You got 98 % right and I got 97%."

They stared at each other, satisfied like they "won" the test. But the reality of what they just said was sinking in and now it was too difficult for Stiles to hide his true emotions. Derek's almost smile echoed in his head and he desperately needed to stand up to change the scenery and clear the space.

„Okay. I think we are done for today."

Derek cleared his throat and nodded.

"The appointment is 1PM tomorrow, should I..."

„I'll pick you up." Derek stood as well, still looking into Stiles eyes.

„Okay."

„Okay."

The silence was killing them both. Finally Derek folded the papers, showed them into his pocket and left through the window.

* * *

Holy shit, Stiles knows everything about me, Derek though. He didn't know how to react in his room. Or act in that matter.

One thing he cleared out, was that Stiles really was hiding something. He couldn't smell him, but he seemed a bit nervous and what disturbed him the most was that he forgot to pay more attention, he was just hanging out with Stiles. It seemed so normal, he didn't think twice. Maybe it was because they were alone.

What he later didn't understand was that if Stiles still felt like pack and the were okay just now, than why the need to hide something. They were in one fucking pack. How can he act like friends, after all this hiding and avoiding. What was Stiles hiding from him? Derek didn't know why exactly, but he was getting angry at Stiles.

The moment Derek left Stiles needed to take a shower to release something. He wasn't sure if he could live through a therapy session. Derek was too friendly, suddenly he was thoughtful and paying attention not glaring to death. That made everything worse. Also Derek knew so much about him... he shuddered just thinking about it. Still, this new Derek was ruining his composure so he decided that if Derek wasn't going to be an angry asshole tomorrow, he was.

* * *

Tomorrow came soon enough.

„So... How can I help you?" a friendly face sat in front of them after placing them on an ugly pink couch. „I understand you have some problems with your relationship."

„Yes." Derek answered abruptly, keeping his eyes on the therapist, who was in his mid-thirties, blonde and weirdly small for a monster.

When nothing else was said she cleared her throat and continued „My name is Dr. Linda Foral, but in this room we will stick to first names, so feel free to call me Linda." She smiled so warmly that Stiles doubted if she really was this horrible creature.

„I'm Stiles and this is my..." he paused on purpose acting like he didn't know what to call Derek.

Derek crossed his arms and looked at Stiles „Go on..."

Stiles liked how Derek reacted „Asshole, I wanted to say boyfriend but you are more than that to me." he almost said it sarcastically.

Derek narrowed his eyes „Sure... Nice save." He turned to the therapist „Derek."

Dr. Linda nodded, a little amused by the two of them „Nice to meet you two. Tell me something about your relationship. How did you meet?"

„We met through a friend of mine..." Stiles started.

Derek glared him.

"Am I telling it wrong?" Stiles crossed his arms, glaring back.

"No, but you will"

"Excuse me? I was there, I think I know what happened."

Derek snorted.

Stiles was so amazed, how annoying Derek was. He didn't even know if he should be mad or not. So he decided to glare the hell out of him, like Derek usually does for him.

Finally Dr. Linda interrupted "Let's skip that for a second. How long have you been together?"

Stiles finally turned to her and answered "We met about two years ago and..."

"He hated me." Derek blurted out.

"Do you have to interrupt and finish my sentences all the time?"

"Some people think that it's romantic." Derek pointed out.

Stiles didn't get how Derek was acting like him in this fight. He took an angry breath "We met two fucking years ago, but..."

"dating started a year ago." Derek finished.

"For the love of god Derek! Shut the fuck up."

"Fine by me." Derek shrugged like he was waiting for that, the whole time.

Stiles shook his head and sighed "Yeah about a year."

Dr Linda frowned "How old are you Stiles?"

"Calm down, I was 18 when things started to go serious." Stiles cleared it out seeing Dr. Linda make a face "Derek was very serious about that." Stiles wanted to stop there, but couldn't help to look at Derek and add. "But the moment I turned 18" Stiles grinned "Holy fuck! I mean.." Stiles started to move his arms to emphasize what he was about to say.

"Stiles!" Derek pulled him back "I think she got it"

"Oh, okay." Stiles was happy that Derek interrupted.

Dr. Linda cleared her throat "And where do you live?"

Stiles looked at Derek for a second, but saw that he was selectively sticking to the shutting up part."Derek has a house, but he is rebuilding it. Right now he lives in an apartment and I'm still with my dad."

Derek added "He spends most of his time at my apartment."

"So your plan is to move into the house together or is that too much of a commitment yet."

Stiles looked at Derek.

Dr Linda noticed the look between them "Stiles would you like to move in with Derek?"

"Umm... Yes." that question came too suddenly for Stiles.

"Derek, do you want to live with Stiles"

He paused "He is already living with me."

"That was not the question." Dr Linda pointed out.

Derek rolled his eyes "Yes."

"Hmm..." Dr Linda hummed and scribbled something in her notepad.

Derek shifted uncomfortably "I mean, of course I want to but..." he looked at Stiles

Stiles nodded "Yeah, same goes for me. There is always a but."

Dr. Linda smiled "Good, you agree on something. We will get to the reasons later. Have you been to therapy before?"

Stiles nodded slowly "I had some sessions after my mom died and I had regular appointments with the school councilor on the last school year."

"The whole year?" Dr. Linda asked writing everything down.

"Yeah" Stiles answered silently, because in reality he was seeing a councilor.

Derek didn't know that, when Stiles looked at him to answer he said "I had a couple of sessions before I met Stiles, also about family issues."

Stiles couldn't believe him, Derek and in therapy? He probably hated it because he hasn't gotten far with his issues.

"Okay good, have you ever been on medication?"

Derek said no and when Dr Linda looked at Stiles, he was laughing nervously.

"What's so funny?"

"It could take awhile to write down all my medications. Can I bring a list for the next session?"

"Sure, but I'm guessing ADD?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any side effects?"

"Depends, but it's usually nervousness, over thinking, sometimes I can't sleep..." Stiles continued and Derek placed his hand on the back of Stile's neck. He didn't know that it was this bad, and touching him was his way to comfort him. Stiles appreciated the touch, he moved closer to it. It was almost impossible to keep his mind under control.

"Now Stiles, I hope you are eating healthy because with your medication it could really emphasize your side affects."

"Everything is under control Doc. No junk food and energy drinks for Stiles" He lied happily while his mind was making plans for later, to grab some curly fries.

Derek froze. He looked at Stiles who thinking about something. He removed his hand and took a calming breath. Stiles just lied and his heart stayed the same. It took a moment to fully register that Derek can't tell if Stiles is lying or not. How long was this going on?

There were few more questions about health and occupations. They didn't really talk about that before, so they told mostly the truth.

"How about your interests?" Dr Linda started again.

Stiles snorted "Derek likes to glare in silence and hunt little cute bunnies."

"Stiles likes to annoy people until they die" Derek retaliated, not looking at anybody.

"So Derek likes to hunt and Stiles jumps from one thing to another?" Dr Linda tried to decipher.

"Something like that." Stiles just nodded and looked at Derek, who was tensed up and not paying attention. Dr Linda noticed it too.

"I think that we should stop here."

"When can we come back?" Stiles asked quickly then cursed in his mind, he was a little too eager.

"I think I have something available tomorrow if you want. You have to ask for details and make an appointment with the secretary."

"Thank you! See you tomorrow, I guess." Stiles stood and thought for a second that maybe he has to pull Derek with him. He was still acting weird, but he stood up and nodded to the therapist.

* * *

Derek dropped Stiles home after a silent car ride home. Stiles didn't know why, but Derek was weirdly silent and cold towards him. Maybe because their session was too personal, either way Stiles was glad how it went. He kept his emotions under control, it wasn't something he needed to do any more, it just happened the moment Derek was near him.

Derek tried to think about how to test if he could hear Stiles lying. He was really shocked about that fact. He can't smell him and now he can't tell if he was lying.

But apparently that didn't apply to Dr Linda. Derek noticed how Dr Linda smelled wrong and every time Stiles got angrier, Dr. Linda had a little surge of power. Apparently she could feel him but Derek couldn't. He didn't like that. At all.

* * *

Thanks for reading! New chapter tomorrow!

Hope you liked it! :)

_-evilkoalaforce_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Next morning when Stiles dad insisted to drive him to school, he sent Derek a message.

-_ can you pick me up from school? dad is driving me rn_

Stiles didn't have time to go home before the session, so it would be better if Derek could pick him up from there. Few seconds later he got an answer

_- Yes._

Stiles snorted, he read that message imagining what he looked like – annoyed and glaring.

"What's so funny?" Sheriff asked

"Just a friend." Stiles paused. He waited when they reached at his school and started again "What are your thoughts about Derek?"

Sheriff stopped the car too suddenly and looked at his son "Stiles?" he said voice low and slow.

"No need to answer, just think about it today." Stiles patted his dad on the pack "Have nice day. Love you!" and he was out of the car, running towards the school.

Stiles knew that this therapy thing could take a while and it was better for him if his dad gets warmed up to the idea that Derek was his friend. It's better than finding out from other people. Back of his mind Stiles couldn't help to think if his dad would be okay if Derek would be more than a friend to him. That idea faded quickly because there was no way Derek will match his feelings.

* * *

Derek couldn't sleep because of the last session, he hoped that he was wrong and he could still tell when Stiles was lying. The knowing that he couldn't tell anything about Stiles from his emotions or heart was driving him crazy. Like Stiles was completely out of reach.

Time came to pick up Stiles, he didn't really mind. They had an appointment and it looked better if they reached there with the same car. Derek was almost at his school, when he heard a cop car back of his car. It was the Sheriff.

Derek pulled over and waited nervously for him to walk over to his car. He could swear that he walked that slow on purpose.

"Derek Hale" Sheriff greeted.

"Sheriff" Derek nodded.

There was a pause that was too intense for Derek so he continued "Is everything alright? Sir."

"That depends. What is your relationship with my son Stiles?"

Wow, right to the point. Derek always admired how Sheriff didn't fuck around. But right now it didn't make things easier for him. "Stiles?" That was all he could say.

"Yes, the boy who is still at school and accused you in a murder. Stiles."

Derek wasn't sure what to say, did Stiles say something or was this from Dr. Linda. "Stiles is my friend."

"Friend?"

Derek saw Sheriff's features soften so he was confident in himself "Yes, he has helped me a lot and I would like to believe I have helped him too."

Sheriff frowned.

Derek explained before he could ask "Grief. We have helped each other to deal with our lost ones." That was one thing he and Stiles had in common and it happened to be a really good excuse.

"Oh..." Sheriff was surprised.

"I'm sorry, I should have let you know but it just happened and..."

"No it's fine. I'm glad Stiles is talking about it." Sheriff nodded "But if something should change between you two, for the better or worse," Derek didn't get what did he meant by that he had no intention to ask right now either "I will take you in to the station, and make sure your car is taken as an evidence. Which means I will tear your car apart and you would be lucky if you can get half of it back."

Derek looked at him carefully.

Sheriff smiled "Good talk. Now go pick up Stiles, you are already late."

"Yes sir." Derek nodded and started the car.

* * *

"Dude, you were late." Stiles whined, when he got into the car.

"Yeah I know, your dad told me that." Derek said it casually.

"What?!"

Derek didn't expand on the subject, even when Stiles didn't stop staring him.

"What did he say?"

"It seemed like it was for my ears only."

Stiles hit Derek's shoulder "Tell me! Or I will make your life a living hell in therapy."

"No."

"Mh.. Dereeeeeek!" Stiles whined on purpose.

Derek sighed "He wanted to know what's my relationship with you"

Stiles whole face went red in a second "Oh my god"

"And if something happens, I should just say goodbye to my car." Derek didn't want to mention the better or worse comment.

"Fuck... Sorry" Stiles said silently

"You put him up to this?" Derek was confused, but not angry.

"Yeah, kind off. I just wanted him to get comfortable of the idea that you are my friend. So when he happens to find out something he wouldn't freak out, or do what he just did. I was sure he was going to talk to me first, that's why I..." Stiles couldn't stop talking and apologizing, it was so embarrassing .

"Shut up Stiles. It's okay. I told that we were friends." he kept his eyes on the road.

Stiles stopped and frowned "And he believed you?"

Derek dead panned "Yeah, what the hell right?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "Not that your untrustworthy..." he started to talk to fast again and Derek had to interrupt.

"I told him that we were helping each other with grief."

Stiles looked impressed "Smart. That's really good."

Derek nodded and they stayed silent. Stiles started concentrating again on something, Derek wanted to know why. Every little thing Stiles did made him crazy now because he has no idea what made Stiles do something like that. He has to guess and it's almost impossible to guess what Stiles is feeling or thinking.

He has imagined asking Stiles what was going on, but in his mind Stiles closes off and demanded some space. Derek didn't want that, but he had to know something, anything. Maybe on this session he could get something from Stiles.

* * *

"Stand up and face each other." Dr. Linda said the second Derek and Stiles walked into the room and took their places on the couch. "Today we are going to take things a little bit further" Derek frowned at that comment, but did what was told.

Stiles stood up and placed himself in front of Derek, after a second he realized that he should be closer. Lovers and what not. He almost forgot. Second thing Stiles realized is that he hadn't really been that close to Derek, felt his presence, his eyes on him...

Derek froze when Stiles filled the space between them. Smart of him to do that, but suddenly Derek was in a bubble called Stiles. He could smell him, hear his heart, more than before but it still wasn't enough for him. It wasn't emotions it was just Stiles. Derek wanted more.

"Good, now really look at each other." Dr. Linda continued "Now, I want both of you to say something meaningful or nice about your partner. You have to stand close, keep looking at each other, but you can't touch... Okay?"

It bothered Stiles how Derek would know when he lied or on this case, tell the truth. It has always bothered him about werewolves. He was amazed how Derek hasn't mention anything so far. This situation could make things really awkward. And also was Dr. Linda stupid? Has she seen Derek. Like really looked at him. It's impossible not to touch him.

Space between them was full of tension and their eyes were locked on each other. If Stiles took half a step closer he could kiss him, and now that was the only thing on Stiles mind. He was on the edge, but could keep his feelings under control. Barely.

"Stiles you start, say something nice or meaningful about Derek."

"Do I say it as a statement or do I say it to him." Stiles asked, stalling.

"To him."

"Um... " he stared at him, before he got his voice back to speak "I trust you, with my life" Stiles finally said silently. Seemed like an appropriate and truthful thing to say.

Warmth covered Derek's heart rapidly and he didn't understand where all this was coming from. The feeling was incredible. Probably the alpha in him is satisfied or is it about this? He couldn't tell if he was lying so he just believed that it was true. But Stiles hasn't trusted him before. What changed? If he could just smell his emotions, he would already know.

He had to provoke Stiles to see if he could get any feelings from him. His nose only got Stiles usual smell but no feelings. It was driving him insane, sometimes he could faintly smell something, but then again maybe he was imagining things.

Suddenly Derek understood that there was a way to find out. If he poked one of the strongest emotion there is, maybe it would be too much to hide. He had to take a chance. Now or never.

Derek paused, looked into Stiles big eyes and finally broke the silence with a low voice "You turn me on."

That surprised and aroused Stiles so suddenly that he held back a moan, but he suspected that Derek sensed his response, they kept looking and Stiles was dying of embarrassment.

"You...You make me feel safe." Stiles said quickly with a red face, like it will cover up the cloud of his arousal they were standing in. He saw Derek breathe in deeply and already seeing that made Stiles shudder.

Derek was so happy to smell anything from him, he was so afraid he could never do that again. But from all the feelings it was this moment and it was arousal. That made his mouth water, there was so much of it and it came so suddenly. His arousal, now their arousal.

Following his instincts Derek continued "I want to kiss you."

Stiles stopped breathing. A second later he leaned in but Dr. Linda pushed him back "No touching" Stiles frowned a bit, but kept staring at Derek and licked his lips. The sight of his tongue made Derek shudder and lean in, but Dr. Linda pushed him back sighing. "Okay, I can see that it is next to impossible to keep you apart, but..."

Derek grunted, stepped through Linda's pushing hand, reached his own hand behind Stiles neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Stiles hand automatically grabbed Derek to pull him closer. The kiss was burning with passion, there was no tongue, but the feel of their lips moving already drove them over the edge. Derek pulled closer, moving his other hand on Stiles back. Feeling Stiles shudder made him growl inside.

Stiles pulled away for a second to look into Derek's eyes, but that was also a moment for Dr Linda to push them apart.

"Okay, take a step back." Dr. Linda sighed.

They both did as told, Stiles quickly looked down to find his baseline. To hide everything that started to fill his mind or what already was there. This was too embarrassing. Derek felt how Stiles closed off and he sighed, taking another step back.

* * *

Stiles was home after another intense silent car ride home. He was suspecting that the car had some kind of power, to shut the both of them off.

He was glad that dad wasn't home. He did not want to talk about his encounter with Derek. God knows what his dad was thinking about him and Derek. His name brought up memories of the best kiss, that has ever happened to him. He felt the tightness of his pants, he didn't understand how thinking about something so small and so good, could make him hard so fast. He wanted to take a shower anyway so he headed there, his thoughts only about Derek and their kiss.

* * *

"Stiles?" Scott stepped into the room few hours later, when Stiles was behind his desk doing homework.

"Hey."

Scott sat on the bed and then scrunched his face "Did I interrupt?" he grinned, smelling what Stiles had been doing.

"Really funny" Stiles said sarcastically "If I could smell like you can, I would probably die in your room."

Scott laughed "Yeah? " he wanted to say something smart but gave up "Actually you probably would, Allison has been busy in awhile."

Stiles laughed.

"So how is therapy? I can see that Derek has already gotten to you. With the jerking off to him and stuff." Scott joked.

Stiles froze for a second and when he realized it was a joke, he showed Scott the middle finger, but he didn't dare to look at him.

"Holy shit!" Scott saw him through "I was right?"

"No." Stiles said and Scott didn't hear his heartbeat flutter.

"Oh... God, for a second there I thought that you two have finally doing it." Scott chuckled and Stiles wasn't going to comment his response "So how is the monster hunting?"

"She is not human, we know that much. Derek said that he could feel her feed of me. Not sure if he could feed of Derek yet."

"Okay, but why is she still alive?"

"She doesn't do it enough... I mean I don't even feel it. So not sure if it would work if I kill him."

"Bummer, but then again you can go to therapy. With Derek." Scott beamed.

Stiles frowned. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Nothing you don't already know." Scott mumbled and added "So what's your plan with monster doctor."

"I was thinking that we could stage a huge fight with Derek. See if she takes the bait"

"Sounds like a good plan." Scott nodded and looked around the room.

Stiles looked at Scott and then guessed "You need help with homework?"

Scott smiled a small smile "Yeah, if you don't mind."

Stiles smiled back and grabbed his books to sit next to Scott. His mind working over the fact that Scott couldn't tell he was lying.

* * *

Derek walked into his apartment and stopped. He was standing in the center of the room like a statue, everything about him was still except his thoughts.

"So that happened." Derek said to himself.

Isaac appeared next to him "What happened?"

Derek didn't say anything, waiting Isaac to smell him.

"Holy shit." he looked at Derek eyes wide "That happened..."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it.

New chapter tomorrow! :)

_-evilkoalaforce_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

They arrived early, so they had to sit in the waiting room. Derek picked Stiles up from school again, this time he was a little earlier just n case he ran into the Sheriff again.

"I was thinking that we should poke the monster." Stiles said nervously.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing has really happened." except the mind blowing kiss they shared yesterday "and we should maybe make something happen." Stiles offered and cleared his throat.

Derek nodded.

"We should make up a fight." Stiles said already thinking.

"That's not hard" Derek shrugged.

"Really?" that cocky asshole Stiles thought "So what would we fight about?"

Derek thought a bit " I told you father that you are hiding something from me. He talked to you, and you got pissed off at me for dragging your dad into this. Then it was all about me not listening you, and you keeping things from me." he turned to Stiles "That good enough?"

Stiles was surprised but replaced it with sarcasm "Do you need to rest after talking so much? Because I have never heard you speak so fucking long." Stiles teased.

Derek frowned "Fuck you."

"That's the spirit" Stiles grinned. It was a lot easier to act like that, because if Derek had asked about the kiss he would have died on the spot.

Stiles suspected that Derek can't smell Stiles as well as he used to, maybe he can't even tell if he was lying. But he didn't believe that for long, Derek was born a werewolf. His senses were way better that Scott's. Derek was probably just being polite and not bring things up that embarrassed Stiles.

On thing he couldn't get out of his mind was the kiss. Derek started the kiss. He wanted to believe more, but he knew it was for Dr. Linda. Actually Stiles didn't mind doing other things with Derek for Dr. Linda. He didn't give a flying fuck that Dr. Linda is a monster, if he could kiss Derek again.

"Stiles!" Derek hissed

"What?" Stiles almost jumped, afraid that he was thinking out loud again.

"Stop smiling."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Stiles almost forgot that they were supposed to be in a fight.

* * *

Dr. Linda called them inside and they both walked through the door at once so they got stuck and had to press through. Arms pushing each other.

"Really mature Stilinski" Derek grunted, finally through the door.

"Watch it Hale" he emphasized on the last name and narrowed his eyes.

waited for them to sit down. "Okay then, I imagined that after that kiss you would be in a different mood today. Did you have sex?"

That question came out of nowhere "Yes" Stiles said quickly and awkwardly. He avoided Derek's eyes, hoping he was alright with it.

"Then how this happened?" Dr. Linda pushed for answers.

"Derek is a nosy asshole, that's what happened." Stiles snapped.

Derek acted out. "If you wouldn't keep things from me..."

Stiles cut him off loudly "You brought my dad into this, not cool Hale!"

Derek rolled his eyes "That was an accident."

"Yeah right."

"You don't believe me? You are the one who lies all the time." Derek didn't hold anything back.

"What?!" Stiles paused in real anger.

"You know what guys, let's do an exercise." She stood up and brought a huge pack from the nearby closet. "I think this is exactly what you two need. This here is a shelf, your task is to put it together." Dr. Linda looked happy.

"What's the twist?" Stiles said annoyed. There was always something more.

"I'll tie one of your hands together. You decide whose right or left."

"Fuck me!" Derek mumbled low "Your left my right?" he turned to Stiles.

"No." Stiles argued.

"Okay" Derek agreed.

Stiles frowned, why would Derek agree so easily. Dr. Linda brought fuzzy handcuffs, he took Derek's left hand and Stiles right.

Stiles took a shaky breath, of course their hands are tied with sex handcuffs. That made Stiles think about their kiss and he already felt hot.

"Fuuuck...my life." Stiles muttered under his breath.

"Stiles you okay?" Dr. Linda drew all the attention to him and Stiles almost died.

"Yes. Cuffs are a little tight...really tight." Stiles blurted out without thinking

Dr. Linda raised an eyebrow and Derek almost smiled thinking that maybe Stiles has a thing for handcuffs. He seemed nervous.

"No I mean..." Stiles tried to save his sanity, but gave up pretty quickly "So about that interesting exercise I can't wait to do." Stiles motioned to the box on the ground sarcastically.

Dr. Linda nodded, understanding Stiles situation a lot better than Derek "Everything you need is inside the box and..." she took out his phone.

"It's timed?" Stiles asked, but he already assumed he was right.

"Yes." she smiled "Go!"

"Shit." they both said in unison and sat on the ground next to the box.

Derek decided that he would take a competitive side and we-don't-need-the-instruction state of mind. So he acted normally. Stiles did the exact opposite.

When they both saw how much time it took them to open the box with those handcuffs, they knew this shit was never going to get built.

"Give me the instruction." Stiles snapped and then started to grab it himself.

"Please?" Derek mocked him, stopping Stiles hand.

Stiles plastered a fake smile "Please give me the instruction, assface."

"No."

"Urgh... Derek!" Stiles growled annoyed.

"We don't need it." He grabbed one of the pieces and deliberately accidentally hit Stiles with it.

"Hey, watch what you're doing!"

"I'm building a shelf, you are the one sitting on your ass." Derek tried to put two pieces together, but Stiles pulled his hand that pulled Derek's hand away.

They glared each other for second.

Stiles reached over him to take the instruction. Derek grabbed it from him, Stiles punched him and took it again. This time successfully. "We are doing this according to plan"

"Then we are here forever." Derek argued.

Stiles was already reading the instructions "Just take the smallest stick and put it into the plastic thing."

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighed "Which plastic thing Stiles? There are like ten different plastic things here."

"Oh, right." he looked around "number five piece... this one." he pointed it.

Derek grunted annoyed, but took it anyway "Now what?"

"Put it together with that stick. Do the same with all the other small sticks, I'll help." he put the instruction down.

It was harder to do it together because their hands kept getting in their way. Stiles then decided that he will look at the instruction and Derek will build.

Few minutes into it Derek noticed that something is wrong, probably some odd pieces mixed with the right ones. So he just made it worse, curious if Stiles would notice him doing that or Stiles would really blindly trust him, because his face was usually behind the instruction.

A minute later Derek almost smiled a small smile, Stiles didn't doubt him for a second. But they did have a task so he resumed their act.

"You fucked up." Derek yelled suddenly

"What? No I didn't." Stiles didn't look him yet.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, Stiles! You did!"

"No!"

Derek shoved the weird construction in front of him. "Does this look right?"

"Yes!" Stiles stared it and soon noticed that half of the parts were in the opposite places "Shit!"

"Told you." Derek shrugged.

"Fuck you! I told to put these there. You fucked up!" Stiles was getting genuinely angry.

"No, you told me to connect these there so I did. I did everything exactly, how you told me to do." Derek stared at him.

Stiles breathed angrily in and out.

"Fine!" Stiles showed the instruction into Derek's face "You try it."

They were on it a couple of minutes, and Stiles was really pissed of, that this thing was not getting finished. He is usually really good at these things. He stared at all the pieces, imaging it as a final product. Then finally he understood.

"You fucker!" he punched Derek again, he knew he fucked him over with some of the pieces. Stiles took half of it apart and started to put it together without the instruction.

Every once in a while they had a weird hand pulling and shoving minute with their connected arms. It took time, but Derek finally understood what Stiles was doing so he helped him without his directions and in three minutes it was together.

"Good job!" Dr. Linda beamed and Derek almost growled. Dr. Linda had fed of them, she smelled more powerful. It bothered that he never noticed it, until it was too late.

"It was a rocky start, but you work really well together when you want to. You are the first ones to figure out so fast that some pieces don't even belong to this shelf." she pointed to the leftover pieces.

Derek and Stiles didn't say anything, they suddenly felt tired. Maybe because of Dr. Linda, but Derek couldn't be sure. They removed the handcuff and sat back at the couch.

"How do you think you did?" Dr. Linda looked at them, still pleased.

"Bad?" Stiles guessed

"Horrible?" Derek guessed and Stiles nodded agreeing.

"Why so negative?" Dr. Linda frowned.

Stiles opened his mouth to answer, but Derek got there first "We actually work really well together." he looked at Stiles "When we have a common goal there is nothing we can't do."

Stiles gaped at Derek, eyes wide. He was right, but to hear this from him in these words was priceless. Stiles was suddenly warm inside. "Wow, Derek" he said it without sarcasm "that was..."

"I mean until Stiles fucks everything up." Derek interrupted

"Argh... Fuck you!" Stiles responded frustrated, angry that he actually believed that Derek said and it was sincere.

"What? It's true." Derek played it cool and shrugged, but inside he was terrified. He didn't mean to say that, it just happened and it scared him.

Actually he was more afraid what Stiles would think about him. Stiles hasn't mentioned the kiss, at all, not even accidentally. Derek was slowly freaking out – he can't smell Stiles, he can't tell if he lies and now he is confused if that one time he got something from Stiles was even real. That the lack of Stiles in his life, was driving him insane.

Seems like the closer he gets to Stiles the farther he goes. Maybe it was best to keep some space. One problem, Derek didn't want space. Derek's strategy, like always, was to hide this uncomfortable feeling. It was easier to ignore and deal with it later. But that later better come quick, these feelings were too big to hide.

"Derek?" Stiles tried to call Derek back to earth.

"Hm, what?" he snapped out of his thoughts.

Dr. Linda smiled "I asked you what's on your mind right now?"

"Stiles" Fuck. He answered too suddenly and told the truth.

"Care to explain?"

"No." he was tensed up and looked straight into Dr. Linda's eyes.

Stiles snorted "Classic Derek"

"Please try." Dr. Linda pushed and Stiles heard Derek growl silently next to him.

"He doesn't want to." Stiles pushed back, he didn't know why. Maybe because of the face Derek had or the way Derek suddenly closed off. Either way, Dr. Soul-sucking-monster should fuck off.

Dr. Linda looked at them both and nodded with a small smile "Okay. One more exercise, before you go."

While Stiles started to listen the task, Derek moved his hand so he could touch the back of his neck. Derek was surprised and grateful by Stiles reaction and also touching him was the only way to reach him.. The moment Stiles felt the warmth on his neck he closed his eyes and relaxed. Stiles couldn't see that, but Derek did almost the same thing.

"Let's start!" Dr. Linda interrupted their moment.

"What? Yes!" Stiles moved and Derek removed his hand " Wait, with what?" Stiles didn't get what was happening.

Dr. Linda smiled and Derek new why, their moment had powered her. Somehow that felt so wrong to Derek. Like the moment was stolen from him.

"I say a word and you both say the first thing that comes to mind." Dr. Linda apparently explained again.

"Okay" Stiles was ready.

Derek nodded.

Dr. Linda paused and then said "Trust"

Derek wanted to say pack but changed it too "Friends"

"Yep, friends." Stiles nodded

"Okay, next word. Death."

Stiles snorted, he wanted to say his everyday life again but changed it to "Sadness"

"Family" Derek said after Stiles. He made a reassuring face, completely understanding Derek.

"Joy" Dr. Linda continued

"Puppies" Stiles smiled

"Ignorance" Derek said ruining Stiles smile.

Dr. Linda scribbled something down again and it made Derek angry. Second later she continued "True love"

"Derek" Stiles said without noticing. And when he did, he had a mini heart attack. He smiled nervously like he ment to say that.

Derek watched him carefully and said "Stiles".

Dr. Linda nodded "That's very sweet. Now, last word. Chicken"

"Food" they said in unison and Dr. Linda laughed.

"Very good, you should go and get something to eat."

Stiles thought that maybe that's some sort of evil plan to make them eat poisoned chicken or something, he turned to Derek to make a face but he stood up. "Good. Are we finished?" he said seriously.

"Almost, please sit."

He did and Dr. Linda continued. "Now this time you have homework."

"I am fucking awesome with homework." Stiles blurted out, hoping that it's not about the chicken.

Dr. Linda chuckled "This weekend do something together - go camping, drive out of the city, spend the time at home doing something together. Whatever you want, but you have to be completely together for a long period of time."

"Okay." Stiles was fine with it, they can just lie.

"You have to take pictures and send them to me." Dr. Linda pointed out.

"Shit." Stiles swore under his breath

"Some people have been caught lying so, send me a picture of yourselves every 1-2 hours."

"So many?"

"Not the whole weekend, but just during the time you spend together. But there is more..."

Derek rubbed his eyes, of course there is more.

"Rule number one. If one of you brings out a topic the other one doesn't want to talk about, you say time out and your partner has to respect you with 15 seconds with silence and a topic change." Dr. Linda paused to see if they both understood.

"Sounds good" Stiles nods.

"Rule number two. Don't speak to friends, family members and strangers about your personal issues. They usually make things worse. Speak to each other." Dr. Linda really brought out the last sentence.

"Send pictures and have fun! Keep in mind that none of you is completely right, there are always different sides to the story."

Stiles and Derek looked at each other and surprisingly Derek said "I guess we are going camping."

Stiles responded "What? Oh hell no!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! New chapter tomorrow! :)

And have a happy new year!

_-evilkoalaforce_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Dad, guess what?" Stiles said next morning while he gave his dad his coffee.

"What did you do?" Sheriff sighed.

"Nothing!" he acted like his was hurt by his question, but then smiled "Yet..."

"Oh god." his dad shook his head tiredly "Am I gonna take this well?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

Stiles was looking around, avoiding his dad's eyes. "How comfortable you are with the idea of Derek being my friend."

Sheriff narrowed his eyes.

"That good uh?" Stiles chuckled nervously.

"Just say what you want to say son." Sheriff motioned his hands so Stiles would start talking already.

Stiles paused for a long time. Even thinking that maybe he should have lied to his dad. But in his heart he knew that he made a right choice, so he just blurted out quickly. "We are going camping."

"Oh are you now." Sheriff looked at his son, eyes wide "Over my.."

"It's a therapeutic thing and I kind of already said that I will go." he added quickly.

"Oh..." he almost forgot why his son was friends with Derek.

"I know that's a bit weird, but I promise it..."

"Okay." Sheriff

"...isn't nothing like that. We... Wait. What?" Stiles stopped realizing his dad agreed.

"Okay, you can go. Let me know when and where. Text me every hour and don't give me any reasons to hurt Derek."

"He'll pick me up in a couple of hours." Stiles was a bit confused, but not confused enough to demand answers.

"Good, then I can have a word with him."

"Please dad, don't emb..." Stiles started to whine but his dad cut him off.

"I think I can do whatever the hell I want, when my son is going camping with Derek Hale." Sheriff raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. But don't treat him like a criminal."

Sheriff snorted.

"I'll be back tomorrow lunch."

Sheriff raised his eyebrow.

"Late morning?"

"That's better."

"Okay..." Stiles was surprisingly happy how this went. His dad is the best.

"Now," Sheriff continued "we are not going to talk about safe sex, because there will be any sex. You got it?"

"Jesus Christ dad! It's not like that..." Stiles started to protest his face red.

"You got it?"

Stiles wanted to disappear "Yes. Can I go pack now?"

Sheriff stood up "Let me know when Derek's here."

* * *

Derek stopped out of the car and walked towards Stiles house. The door opened half way there and Stiles walked quickly towards him. Derek stopped waiting for Stiles to reach him.

"I am so sorry." That was all Stiles said, when almost running past him into his car. Derek was confused. When Derek looked back at the house he saw the Sheriff nodding at him to come inside. Sheriff wants to talk. Fuck.

"Now." Sheriff stared at Derek, who was sitting on the couch.

The room was so silent and Sheriff's stare so tense, that Derek shifted uncomfortably.

Derek cleared his throat "I will protect him and bring him back safe." he said strongly when Sheriff still didn't say anything.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that."

Derek frowned. Sheriff was waiting for something and Derek didn't know what to say.

Sheriff shook his head and stood up. "Just like Stiles, completely clueless." Derek followed, still confused.

"Sir?"

Sheriff stepped closer to Derek "Nothing will happen on this trip. Okay?"

Derek now understood, but he didn't get why he would think that "Sir, it's not like that..."

"Nothing will happen." Sheriff repeated himself

"Okay sir." Derek nodded.

Sheriff wanted to say something but changed it to "Make sure Stiles calls or texts me." he patted Derek's shoulder.

Derek smelled sadness and he knew it could be about one thing, his wife. "Sir. He will come to you."

"I know." he smiled a sad smile and moved towards the door.

* * *

"I am soo fucking sorry!" Stiles said when Derek started car.

"It's fine."

"What did he say? No, you know what, don't tell me." Stiles decided that he was going to act like nothing had happened.

Derek didn't say anything, he was a bit shaken after his conversation with the Sheriff. He couldn't understood why Stiles would do something like that to his dad. Then again he shouldn't stick his nose in other people's issues. Maybe in therapy though.

It was weird how this therapy was so real to Derek. He wasn't even sure if he wanted this whole thing to end. But Dr. Linda is hurting people, she needs to be stopped. Luckily Isaac was keeping an eye on her when they were camping.

"Do you have any specific place you want to go?" Stiles asked, his hands already restless.

"Yes."

Stiles waited. Derek didn't say anything. "Oh, am I supposed to guess now? Derek, you do know that you need to express yourself verbally if you want other people to understand you."

"Yes."

"Oh wow. So this is what is going to happen on this trip? Me embarrassing myself and you talking one word at the time?"

Derek didn't response. He did took his leather jacket off. He was driving, so it was a bit tricky. Stiles on the other hand was admiring the view. Derek was wearing a tight t-shirt that left almost nothing to imagination.

Stiles caught himself staring and looked away, searching things to occupy him from his thoughts. "This is going to be great." he mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

* * *

"Did you know that beavers teeth never stop growing? And do you know what happens if they don't maintain their teeth?" Stiles was blabbering excitedly.

After the first four questions Derek decided to stop interacting with him, hoping that he would stop the flow of annoying stupid facts. No such lock so far. This was probably question number 20 by now.

"Do you?"

"I don't care."

Apparently Stiles didn't care that Derek didn't care. He continued happily. "You will never guess this."

Derek sighed and said, clearly annoyed "Then what is the point of asking me?"

"Their teeth would grow into their brain. Can you believe it?"

"No"

"And did you know.." Stiles started again excitedly.

"Stop." Derek said abruptly.

Stiles whined back "But I'm bored."

"I. Do. Not. Care." Derek breathed out angrily.

"You know there is a game I have wanted to..."

"Stiles, let's play the quiet game before I smash your head into pieces." Derek exploded.

"Umm... sure." Stiles swallowed loudly. He could do silent, for a while. The reason he started anyway was to keep his mind off Derek and his stupid muscles.

Just a few seconds passed when Stiles spoke again "Are we there yet?"

Silence.

"Derek?" Stiles smiled a small smile at how annoying he was being.

"Derek?"

"Derek?"

"Derek?"

"WHAT?" he roared.

"Are we there yet?"

Derek gripped the wheel almost breaking it "You will not survive this trip Stilinski if you don't learn how to shut the fuck up."

"That was.." Stiles counted his fingers while mumbling "Holy shit, seventeen words!" he grinned "That's a record for sure."

Derek hit Stiles on the shoulder, not too hard but hard enough for Stiles to whine endlessly.

* * *

Few minutes later they reached a small camping place. It didn't have anything special, just a place to make some fire and big enough clearing to fit ten tents.

"Call your dad." Derek said stepping out of the car. Stiles frowned, but did it anyway.

When he finished he got out of the car and saw that Derek was holding the camping stuff, waiting for him.

"We are leaving?" Stiles frowned.

"Yes."

"Why aren't we staying here?"

"It's too close to the water."

"And?" Stiles motioned to keep speaking "verbal communication, you've got it.."

Derek glared but answered anyway "I can't hear anything beside the water, if we are so close to it."

"Oh, okay."

They crossed the river and walked further on a small forest path. Silence was killing Stiles so thought that maybe he should start a conversation. But about what? Only thing in his mind was Derek's ass, because it was right in front of him, when they walked on the narrow path to their new camp site.

Stiles cleared his throat "Did you go camping a lot when you were a kid?"

Derek stayed silent for a while, but decided to answer "Yes."

"With your dad?" Stiles guessed.

"No."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Mom? Peter? with actual wolves? Big foot?"

Derek rolled his eyes "With the whole family."

"Oh, so it was like big thing for you. Awesome! I've always wanted to go camping with a large family, sounds fun. Did you do anything specific?"

Derek knew that they made a deal at the beginning to be open, but it was hard. He now understood why Stiles hasn't talked much about his mom with his dad.

"Hey, you don't have to say anything..." Stiles felt like he pushed some boundaries he shouldn't have even touched. He followed Derek on the trail, thinking about other topics.

"I didn't say time out." Derek said, remembering Dr. Linda rule.

"Oh." Stiles was surprised that they were really doing this. He wasn't against it, he was all for it actually. Derek hasn't looked at him. He just walked in front of him, in a normal pace so Stiles wouldn't have to run. So Stiles waited patiently for him to continue.

"Running was the main thing on our camps. But what I loved the most was the fire."

"How so?"

"Mom and dad... and actually even Peter sometimes, told us ancient stories about our ancestors or something completely made up." he smiled remembering "It didn't matter, but the way how it brought us all together was..." he didn't know what word to use.

"...perfect?" Stiles offered.

"Yes, perfect." Derek agreed

They reached their camping place, it was smaller, but over all pretty much the same.

Stiles spaced out for a second, looking the trees and the sky when Derek stopped and lowered himself so suddenly that Stiles was about to fall on him. He saw with horror how he would end up on Derek so he used every muscle on his body to pull himself back.

For a second he thought that he was going to fall anyway. Luckily he got his balance back. Stiles sighed in victory, but when he took a step back from Derek, his heel got caught on a tree root and he fell on his back.

Derek turned around "What happened?" he saw Stiles on his back on the ground. Second later he was moving his arms and legs "What are you doing?"

"Umm... a dirt angle. Care to join?" Stiles said nervously, he was so not going to explain what happened. He was weird enough. On second thought Stiles realized this was way more weird so he stopped.

Derek shook his head. "How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time? You amaze me." he turned so he could put their tent up.

Stiles smiled at that, his words made him all fuzzy and warm inside.

* * *

Derek ran to the car to get their snacks, and Stiles put all their stuff inside the tent. He was a bit worried how he was going to survive the night, but decided to worry about it when the time came. He grabbed his sleeping bag and layed it out. Then grabbed Derek's leather jacket to put on his side of the tent. He heard Derek's phone make noises so he grabbed it. Stiles got out of the tent and saw Derek coming. Perfect timing, Stiles tought.

"Hey you got a message." He was about to give it to Derek "Oh it's from Isaac." he noticed and kept it to himself.

"Is it about ?" Derek asked and waited for a answer.

Stiles looked at the message and frowned "Why is Isaac sending you a winky face?"

"What?" Derek didn't get it.

"Isaac just sent you a message and it's a winky face." Stiles frowned and looked at Derek.

Derek tensed up. Isaac knew that they kissed and he hasn't stopped mocking him since.

"Oh my god. Another message. Now it's a kissing face." Stiles thought for a second "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"Stiles..." Derek tried to calm him down.

"You are doing it with Isaac?!"

"What? No!" how was this his first thought Derek didn't get it.

"Holy shit! You and Isaac." Stiles started to think back to see if there were any signs he missed "I mean, how long has this been going on? I never suspected that."

"Stiles."

"And why Isaac?"

"Stiles calm down."

Stiles understood that his reaction wasn't the best one to have "I mean.. um cool man. Go at it." He mentally kicked himself for saying that.

"Stiles there is nothing between me and Isaac."

"But..." Stiles looked at Derek's phone again and right at that moment he got a new message

-_did "it" happen again? _

"You fucker!" Stiles got it now "You told him about.." he didn't want to say kiss out loud "...that?"

"I didn't... he smelled it from me." Derek couldn't say more because he could have hid it better.

"Like it is so hard to hide it." Stiles snapped back.

Derek snorted "About that..."

Stiles knew where this was going and he will not speak about "Time out."

"Are you serious?"

"Time out!" fuck yeah he was.

Fifteen seconds was along time for the both of them. Stiles was glad that Derek held to the whole time out thing. He knows that Derek want's to know why Stiles has lied, hid stuff and avoided him before the therapy. And actually during therapy as well. Stiles was afraid that maybe Derek want's to talk about the emotions he has surely smelled, multiple times now. No fucking way was Stiles admitting his emotions were real or that they mean a lot more.

Derek knew it was a long shot. Like he thought, every time he takes a step closer Stiles closes off. He couldn't understand why? He just wanted to know what was going on with him. He didn't like how uncomfortable it made him, the not knowing, not being there. Derek didn't understand it yet, but it was actually the feelings he had for Stiles that made him uncomfortable and tensed up.

* * *

They settled in pretty fast. Took some pictures from the place and kept their topics about families. They were both comfortable with that, talking about their family. Derek felt a lot easier after sharing some family stories with Stiles. Maybe it was because the deal they made, that they were open about everything with each other.

It made Derek sad how Stiles talked about his mother. He was firstly surprised that he even wanted to talk about her, and when he did it was just unbelievably sad. Still he felt proud in a way, Stiles trusted him enough to talk about his mom.

When Derek was making the fire and Stiles brought their dinner from their tent, he stood and looked at him. Like a creepy werewolf, Stiles snorted at that. But Derek was so relaxed, his features were different and what Stiles loved the most was that Derek smiled a few times. He remembers it so clearly, how he told a story about his first camping with his dad and Derek just smiled. He understood the meaning of the story, like he had something similar with his dad.

Later they were sitting by the fire and eating their sandwiches. When Stiles suddenly snorted.

"What?" Derek asked, he was amused how often Stiles did that. Think something and then out of nowhere react to it loudly, so nobody knew what was going on.

"I'm pretty disappointed to be honest?" Stiles said mockingly.

Derek frowned "About what?"

"I mean, if you take me out camping, the least you can do is actually catch the food."

He smiled back "You are saying that, if I have caught you a rabbit you would have eaten it?" Derek took the last bite of the sandwich.

Stiles thought a second "Yeah, I would. Not with the fur and cute ears, but ... Yeah."

Derek smiled softly and shrugged "We'll if you learn to skin and cook a rabbit I'll catch you one."

"Really?" Stiles frowned, because he was joking "I thought you don't do that... You know run around in the forest and eat cute animals."

"We don't... I don't but it would be a fun chase." Derek admitted, but what he didn't admit was that the thought of doing something like that to Stiles felt primal and good.

"You better own up to your word. Blood creeps me up, but I would totally learn how to skin a rabbit. Give me one sleepless night and a computer." Stiles ended the conversation with a strong note. Derek was still amused and in a good mood, he hasn't felt like this in a long time.

They sat by the fire quite some time, Stiles wanted it so Derek could in way feel connected with his family. It was a strange trip, it started normal, but after talking and spending so much time together, they were a lot more opened with each other.

Stiles knew that this kind of closeness could be risky, while hiding his feelings. But so far so good.

* * *

"So... about that kiss." surprisingly Derek started on that subject.

Stiles was just thinking about it. How hot it was and how much he loved it. But it was not the time to discuss his stupid crush he had on Derek so he did what he did best. Deny, deflect and change the subject.

"What kiss?"

Derek laughed, it wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Really? You don't remember? " Derek smiled.

Stiles was avoiding his gaze, but already hearing Derek react like this made the corners of his mouth turn up.

"Shut up." Stiles mumbled

"What I didn't say anything wrong." Derek grinned "But I did kiss you."

"For the love of god..." Stiles mumbled again rolling his eyes.

"Are you embarrassed?" Derek hated that he had to ask that, he couldn't smell it.

Stiles stayed silent, concentrating on his emotions. Of course he was, it was because of Dr. Linda and Stiles was so hopelessly into it.

Derek sighed, smile disappearing. "Sorry. It was nothing, I just smelled arousal and ..."

Stiles exploded "Of course I got turned on, I'm horny all the time!" He then calmed down "Dot read into it."

"Okay" Derek stopped pushing himself on him. It was now obvious that Stiles was embarrassed and wanted to forget their epic kiss.

"Okay" Stiles was so relived that Derek stopped with this, it was getting harder not to kiss him and control his emotions at the same time. Also he didn't want to be the one calling time out again.

It had happened before, people getting aroused around him. Derek knew that his looks were what made people do that, but he never thought that Stiles would be one of them. Still, Stiles made sense, just because he got turned on doesn't mean he likes Derek. Why would he? Why was it ever a possibility? That made Derek uncomfortable, but he couldn't say why.

"Umm...we should take a picture."

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"For our Dr. Monster." Stiles explained understanding Derek's confusion.

"Do it." Derek nodded once.

Stiles snorted, amused at Derek's straight forward response. "Okay." He took his phone and sat next to Derek.

There was too much space between them so Derek sat closer.

"Oh yeah. We are supposed to be a couple." Stiles forgot and sat closer, holding his breath, when Derek put his right arm around him. Stiles raised his hand to take a picture, because of his slippery hands it almost fell down. This shit was too tense, Stiles thought.

"Okay smile" Stiles said and took a picture. He then turned the phone and looked at the picture. Derek leaned closer to Stiles face to take a look.

"You look like you are dying." Derek stated.

"You too! I said smile, this isn't a smile." Stiles shot back.

"Fine, do it again." Derek said, his face staying as close he was.

Stiles raised his hand again, but this time before he could take the picture Derek turned his head into Stiles neck. Derek thought that this way he didn't have to smile. He rubbed his nose gently on Stiles neck, loving the reaction he got from Stiles body. Stiles can hide his feelings, but not the reactions his body was making.

Stiles almost lowered his hand with the phone, the feeling of Derek too overpowering. But he smiled bashfully and took the picture. He felt Derek take a deep breath on his neck, second later he felt Derek's lips brushing his upper neck.

Derek knew Stiles already took the picture, but he felt Stiles relax and his emotions come through. Well, one emotion - arousal. Derek's right hand was already on Stiles back, but it moved to his waist pulling him a little closer. Stiles dropped the phone on the leafy ground and put his hand on the back of Derek's neck. He rubbed his neck and moved his hand into his hair.

Derek made a satisfying growl inside and Stiles lost it. He moved his head back, to give more access to Derek, hand still tangled in Derek's hair. That was when Stiles felt Derek press his lips on Stiles neck. A moan escaped his lips.

They were both breathing faster, hands started to move around to touch more. Derek placed small kisses on Stiles neck, he just couldn't stop.

Stiles was too impatient, he grabbed Derek's head with his hands and pulled him gently away from his neck. He looked into Derek's eyes that were filled with lust. Stiles took his time to enjoy every second of this moment. Stiles moved his eyes to look at his lips, hes gently brushed Derek's bottom lip with his thumb. He smiled a small smile, feeling Derek's hands respond to his touch on his body. Derek slipped his hand under Stiles shirt, that threw Stiles over the edge. He leaned closer and kissed Derek.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and liking my story!** Next chapter in **two** days. I'm so sorry, but I made this chapter longer and added a little more action to make it up. :)

Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know if you had a favorite moment.

-evilkoalaforce


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So how was camping?" Dr. Linda asked Derek and Stiles, who were sitting on the opposite ends of the couch. "You came in separate cars, is everything okay?"

They didn't say anything.

"I saw the few pictures you sent me." she paused looking at them "I thought you had a great time."

Derek looked at Stiles for a second, but they still stayed silent.

Dr. Linda understood that they weren't going to talk, so he put his pen and notebook down. "It's okay. I can wait."

Derek shifted uncomfortably and looked at Stiles again. He knew he hated this intense silence, he hoped that he will talk soon.

He didn't know that Stiles had no intention to talk, in or out off therapy.

Minutes went by and nothing happened.

* * *

Derek slipped his hand under Stiles shirt, that threw Stiles over the edge. He leaned closer and kissed Derek.

The kissed for a few seconds, more if Derek hadn't pulled off suddenly, almost falling over. He stood quickly and walked away in a quick pace. Stiles was left near the fire, looking at the leaving wolf. What the fuck just happened? He pulled off so quickly that Stiles had problems understanding the whole situation. It didn't help that he was still feeling aroused. He looked at Derek until he was lost in the forest.

Stiles wasn't afraid of being alone in the forest. It's not like Derek would let Stiles get eaten by a bear or something. He was more worried of what happened between him and Derek. Everything was so amazing, and for a second there Stiles wanted to say the truth. To say why he avoided him and why he keeps getting so fucking aroused around him.

But now things are weird. They were getting along, then they were almost making out and know Derek ran away like Stiles had insulted him or something. It hurt a little, the way Derek rejected him like that. Actually it hurt a lot. He has imagined kissing Derek and it was never so horrible that Derek needed to leave while kissing him. The more Stiles thought about it the worse it got.

Stiles waited a little and then decided to go to bed. Well, into his sleeping bag. He knew he couldn't fall asleep, but he didn't care. Better than sitting around waiting for nothing.

* * *

Derek walked away from Stiles, but as soon he was out of sight it turned into a panicky run.

He promised Sheriff that nothing will happen and he promised knowing that nothing ever will, but... Something changed. He didn't want anything to happen before, now... Derek stopped running to check on him, he still heard Stiles, but faintly so he turned to walk back, slowly.

Wind was refreshing and cleared Derek's mind. He felt bad for breaking his trust with Sheriff. He was pissed at himself for starting something like this again, he was using Stiles and it was not okay. Stiles was already upset after the first time this happened. He knows that Stiles wasn't completely against it, but neither would he if Stiles started kissing his neck.

Derek stopped. He wouldn't be against it, if Stiles started to kiss his neck. Derek shook his head, not believing how true that sentence was. He thought about their first kiss and what happened few minutes ago. He really enjoyed it, more than enjoyed even. Fuck...

The need he keeps feeling wasn't for the need to know what Stiles was up to, it was just Stiles. He wanted Stiles. It would be great to know what Stiles was hiding, but it was nothing compared how much he wanted to touch Stiles again.

* * *

He was back at their camp site and he felt nervous. He wanted to just say what he feels, no bullshitting around. But there is always a but. Firstly, he didn't know how. Secondly, he has pushed himself on Stiles unknowingly two times now, and he promised himself to leave everything to Stiles.

He would do his best to notice any signs that Stiles might give him, but he won't start anything. It has to be Stiles, other ways, he felt he was using Stiles. And that can't happen.

Derek took a second and entered their tent. Stiles was curled up on his side and he knew Stiles wasn't sleeping. He kind of hoped that he was so he had an excuse to do the same.

He laid on his sleeping bag, he didn't really need the sleeping bag. Also he was too tired to climb into it. He turned to Stiles and listened to his heartbeat. It was slightly faster, probably because he came back. He felt like he should explain at least something or find out what Stiles was thinking.

"Stiles." Derek said silently, almost a whisper.

He didn't answer right away, thinking million thoughts a second.

Derek cleared his throat. This was going to be difficult. "Stiles..."

"I'm tired Derek" Stiles lied silently, his voice filled with sadness.

Derek winced, he was hurt. Derek made fists with his hands, he held them so tightly that his claws were hurting his palms "I'm sorry," Derek sighed "but we should talk."

Stiles snorted "So _now_ you want to talk." and he added sarcastically "Derek Hale wants to talk."

Derek stayed silent, not sure how to continue. He couldn't see Stiles face and that made everything worse. No feelings, no touching and now he can't see him. Derek closed his eyes waiting for Stiles to do something.

Stiles sighed loudly.

Derek took this as a sign to try again. "Stiles, I ..."

Stiles didn't want to talk, but he had to ask one thing "Did you leave because of my dad?"

Derek frowned not sure how to answer "A little." The main reason was because he made that moment happen, made Stiles respond to his needs.

"Just a little... " Stiles huffed, he hoped it was only because of his dad, but his last hope was crushed "You know what?" His voice sounded suddenly cold and mean "Let change the rules a little bit. I'll say time out and instead of 15 seconds let's make it 15 hours."

"Stiles, come on.." Derek tried.

"Time out."

"You can't just..."

"Fine, 15 days. Now shut the fuck up!" Stiles snapped.

Derek wanted to argue, but decided against it. He knew nothing good will come out of this right now. He hurt Stiles and if he couldn't take it away, he really should shut the fuck up.

* * *

Stiles was up before Derek. He couldn't really sleep anyway so he just turned and stared at Derek, who was sleeping next to him. Not close enough to be touching, but he was still right there next to him. Stiles was rethinking everything and thought that maybe he was being an asshole. Derek wanted to talk to him and Derek never talks.

On the other hand, he hurt him, so fuck Derek. But what if there is a good reason he left. What if he feels the same and doesn't get it yet. Maybe he is unsure in this gay thing. Stiles smiled a small smile, what if everything is just a big misunderstanding and Derek wants me.

Stiles allowed himself to daydream, but he stopped when he remembered what happened yesterday. How Derek pulled away and left. Stiles rolled his eyes. What was he thinking, Derek hates him. He is annoying and constantly in his way. He was kissing him and half way through thought what the fuck - no. Stiles never does what Derek wants and the only reason why they are together now is because of a monster. He keeps forgetting that they have other business to attend to.

That settled everything in Stiles mind. Avoid Derek. Kill the monster. Then avoid Derek again. A little complicated but doable.

* * *

Derek heard Stiles leave the tent, it woke him up. He was surprised that nothing else woke him earlier. He usually wakes with the sun. Derek laid on his back and rubbed his face, like it would remove yesterday from his mind.

It wasn't a good sign that Stiles is up early, he usually sleeps in. Then again he wasn't on a soft bed. Derek thought, what he should do with Stiles. He admits that he is attracted to Stiles. He knows he keeps pushing himself on him - every time he gets too close, shit happens. And he still can't smell him, only when Derek gets Stiles horny enough. The worst part - he hurt Stiles. He is not sure how, but Stiles isn't okay.

Finally Derek left the tent and saw Stiles packing his sleeping bag, he wasn't doing a good job. Derek didn't know what to do or say, so he turned to the tent again and started to pack his things.

They managed to pack their things without talking, Stiles looked around while Derek put the tent back together. It was amazing how Stiles could keep silent. Derek thought that it was impossible.

* * *

They were driving home, still no words being exchanged. Derek was getting nervous how calm Stiles was. Not even calm but still. It was wrong, so a few miles later Derek couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you want breakfast?" They can stop by a diner on their way back.

Stiles didn't answer or even react.

"Stiles." Derek sighed "Stop it. Do you want food?"

He saw Stiles take his phone and type something. Second later he heard his phone go off. Did Stiles just sent him a message? He looked at his phone and he was right.

-_try__ again in 14 days_

That made Derek angry "For fuck sake Stiles!" He threw his phone on the dash-board and stopped the car suddenly, in the middle of the road. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" he almost snarled and turned to him.

Stiles crossed his arms and looked away. Acting like a five-year old.

"So what?!" he said loudly "You are not going to talk to me for the next 14 days? You can't just..." He stopped, turned away and grabbed the wheel. Hands gripping the wheel tightly and his breathing was uneven. Derek was so angry. Another fucking thing he can't have from Stiles.

He kept his eyes on the road, so he could calm down. His reaction was probably very sudden and maybe even scary for Stiles. His heartbeat was pretty fast. A moment later he took one deep breath and looked down "Sorry." he said to Stiles, not even sure what for, probably everything.

He started the car and they continued their silence.

* * *

Holy mother fucking shit!? What the fuck was that? Stiles was not expecting the reaction he got from Derek when he texted him. He was sure Derek would eat him. He was surprised, how much this silent treatment was getting to Derek. He didn't even plan to do it.

At first Stiles just needed time to think, then he didn't know what to say. When he saw how uncomfortable it made Derek he did it on purpose, but he didn't plan to stay silent for long. He was just acting out, but after that reaction he didn't know what to do. So just in case, he stayed silent.

* * *

Scott was sitting on his computer when he got into his room. He was used to Scott being in his room, 50% of the time when he opened the door.

"Hey how was your camp?" Scott grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"It was pretty good." Stiles said testing his lying ability.

"Really?" Scott frowned "I was sure that Derek will kill you."

Stiles laughed "Yeah, that almost happened."

Scott froze. And Stiles knew he could get away with anything, he could lie to Scott.

"Actually, I think I broke Derek"

Scott snorted "What to you mean?"

Stiles thought for a second and then decided to wait with the truth. "I was so fucking annoying, you have no idea."

Scott laughed and Stiles joined in, avoiding his thoughts on Derek.

* * *

It was probably 2 AM, when Stiles got a text message from Derek. He couldn't sleep anyway but seeing that it was from him, made his heart jump. He wanted to see what it was about but a t the same time he... Ah fuck it. He looked.

-_Are__ you still coming tomorrow?_

Stiles didn't get it. To their therapy session? Of course, they have a monster to seduce and kill. Why would he ask and not just tell me to show up. Weird. He typed back.

-_yes_

He waited for a response. Not sure why, because he was sure there wouldn't be any. But he was wrong.

_-Are you talking to me again?_

Stiles looked at that question. Is he? He was still hurt and to be honest angry at him for being a dick. But he never expected to get this kind of reaction from him. He didn't know what to do.

He took one more look at the question and put the phone away.

* * *

"Guys, I'm afraid we are running out of time." Dr. Linda interrupted their silence, it was getting weird how they were just sitting there.

Derek shifted uncomfortably and Stiles looked away, arms crossed. Derek looked at Stiles, looked at Dr. Linda and cleared his throat. "Stiles changed the rules."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Linda perked up.

"Instead of 15 seconds, our silence, or his" he looked at Stiles for a second "is 15 days." Derek looked at Dr. Linda again "Welcome to day number 13"

Dr. Linda raised his eyebrows "Thank you Derek for speaking out." then she turned to Stiles "Stiles, I'm guessing you have a very good reason for this, but I am pretty sure you are missing one important thing"

Stiles frowned "And what is that?"'

"Derek is respecting you wish." Dr. Linda watched that sink in to Stiles "I'm sure if things were reversed it wouldn't be like that. In fact, you would have made Derek speak in five minutes, if he had demanded 15 days of silence." Dr. Linda smiled and continued.

"And Derek. I can see why you are doing this, and trust me when I tell you that your worries have no real reasons."

Dr. Linda paused so he could see Derek's and Stiles brain working. Stiles was suddenly uncomfortable, looking at anything and Derek was glaring a plant.

Dr. Linda laughed silently and stood up. "Okay boys, go home and think about it. Tomorrow it's all about reliving secrets." she smirked and enjoyed the horrified faces he got from the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sun was about to come up. Derek slept like a baby, but for the last hour he was just waiting for the sun. When it was up, it felt reasonable to get out of bed and do something. Anything really, he was anxious about Stiles and their upcoming session with Dr. Linda. What did Dr. Linda meant when she said secrets? As much as Derek wanted to know what Stiles was up to, he was not ready to reveal his feelings about Stiles. Especially to Stiles himself.

Luckily he had enough time to freak out about it, their session was 5 PM. But like most of his emotional battles it was internal and exhausting. To avoid his feelings he needed to do something to keep his mind busy. Derek finally sighed and sat up on his bed, running his hands through his hair. A minute later a small smile appeared on his face. He enjoyed how the sun started to shine through the window. His back was getting warmer, and Derek allowed himself a moment to relax. The warmth spreading everywhere. He has always enjoyed sunny mornings; it was almost like an opposite of a full moon. It relaxed him, made him feel human.

He knew Isaac was up and about, but he didn't care. He had his secret moment with the sun, that would get him through the day. Hopefully. As much as he would have liked to stay in his room, he needed to face the real world at some point.

* * *

Isaac frowned when he saw Derek walk downstairs; Derek doesn't wake up so early, he also smelled weird and looked grumpier than usual. "Morning, Derek."

Derek grunted in response.

Isaac smiled and slightly mocked him "Any particular reason why you're so early and happy?"

"No."

Isaac smiled, but he knew something was up. He felt the change in his alpha, only he didn't know what was happening. Isaac couldn't even sleep because of it. He could only guess the reason, but he wanted to be sure. He waited for Derek to get a cup of coffee and sit in front of him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No." Derek responded quickly before taking a sip from his coffee. Isaac rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm going to anyway. Is everything okay?" Isaac asked, eyes narrowed with concentration, to get every hint from Derek's movement and emotions.

Derek put his cup down with a thud and glared Isaac to stop.

Isaac was too interested to stop now. "Derek I can even smell that something is different with you."

"You can't smell shit."

"You are angry, sad, confused... and anxious? Is it because of Stiles?"

"Like I said you can't smell shit." Derek stayed the same, almost giving away that it was about Stiles, when he heard his name.

"Oh, come on Derek. I think it's a pack thing too. I feel like something is changing. I think... I don't know." Isaac thought about his feelings

"Everything is fine." Derek pushed on, but he knew that Isaac was right. He was even impressed that Isaac caught on so quickly. But for now, Derek's solution was to ignore.

"Something is wrong; I couldn't sleep because of it. And right now I feel the need to help you or comfort you." Isaac was honest now, hoping that maybe it would help.

"Don't. I'm fine."

When Isaac admitted his feelings out loud, the feeling just got stronger. He needs to help his alpha. "Can I hug you." he said before he could stop himself. Somehow it was a thing he needed.

"No."

Isaac slumped a little bit.

Isaac guessed that all this is because of Stiles. So being clever he tried again. "Fine let's change the subject. How was camping with Stiles?"

"Fine." Derek felt how smug Isaac was about it. Asshole.

"You two... you know..." Isaac made a face that ended with a cocky grin. "Kissed romantically on a starry night, next to a warm campfire?" he was enjoying the agonizing face Derek was making.

Derek sighed deeply, giving up "Fuck..." He rested his head on his arms. Slowly he realized that Isaac will never leave him alone. Not about Stiles.

"Is that a yes?" Isaac was excited now. "Holy shit! Are you a thing now?"

Derek groaned, his face still in his arms. "Isaac, shut up."

"Fine, I'll ask Stiles then." Isaac shrugged.

Derek moved so quickly that Isaac was actually startled. Derek was standing, his eyes glaring into Isaac's. "You will not talk to Stiles about this. Not now, not ever."

Isaac stayed silent and tried to make himself as small as possible. Finally Derek sat back down. Isaac relaxed a bit and a few minutes later when Derek smelled more or less calm, he continued "So... You and Stiles huh..."

Derek mumbled something inappropriate and grabbed his coffee. He stood up and started to walk back to his room.

"Derek! Is that a yes? Or a maybe? Come on, tell me. Derek!" Isaac stopped talking when heard the bedroom door close loudly.

This didn't go as well as he would have wanted to. Isaac needed some answers, for his curiosity and... okay, mostly his curiosity, but it was necessary for his alpha as well. He still wanted to help Derek.

Either way, Isaac was feeling stupid and brave, so he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

* * *

Stiles had a really weird dream and he was glad when he felt it slip away as he was waking up. Stiles kept his eyes closed. He had a feeling that somebody was in his room, part of him said fuck it – he was not ready for the day, not yet.

"Morning Stiles." Isaac couldn't wait, he knew that Stiles was up.

Stiles opened his eyes quickly, the voice was a lot closer than he suspected. It was right next to him. His first reaction was to run and ask questions later, but his blanket was under Isaac so Stiles just awkwardly fell out of the bed.

"Dude, you okay?" Isaac was not expecting Stiles to freak out like this.

"Yeah" he crawled back to bed "This happens pretty often." Stiles admitted "Even when I'm alone." He was back under his blanket. "Do you want me to guess your reason for being in my bed this weird morning?" Stiles rubbed his eyes, like he was getting up, but slumped back into a comfortable position on his stomach. Eyes half closed.

Isaac smiled, anyone else would have kicked him out of their bed by now. Only Stiles would take this situation so calmly. "Sure, guess away."

Stiles smiled a small smile "Okay. You need to save the world so you came here to beg me for my help."

Isaac laughed "No."

"You have a new job at the bakery and you brought me food?" Stiles was actually hopeful about this one.

"Sorry, no."

"Hmm.. You got scared and wanted a cuddle buddy?"

Isaac snorted "No, but would that be an option?"

"Yeah, why not. Isn't it a pack thing anyway?"

"What? Cuddling?" Isaac was still on his back so he was talking to the ceiling.

Stiles laughed "No, closeness. Getting strength from being close or connected or whatever."

Isaac shrugged "Derek keeps his distance, I have to ask."

Derek's name sobered Stiles up. "So why do I have a guest in my bed?" he turned his head a bit to look at Isaac.

Isaac stayed on his back "Maybe you were right."

"Just wanna hang?" Stiles was still tired, when he saw that this wasn't that important he closed his eyes, but stayed awake for Isaac.

"Yeah." Isaac really meant it, it was really comfortable with Stiles. No judgment, just support. Why he hasn't noticed this before. "Stiles."

"Mh..."

"We should hang out. Just us two I mean."

Stiles opened his eyes, eyebrows as high as possible. "Sure..." he said slowly looking at Isaac. Was he making a move on him?

Isaac noticed Stiles heart and realized what he said "Oh, I mean as friends. Really." I don't have a death wish, Isaac thought to himself.

"Okay." Stiles was still suspicious.

"I would really want a friend like you." Isaac hoped that he didn't have to say more. This was weird enough.

"Yeah, sure." No harm on making a new good friend. Stiles patted his hand on Isaac shoulder and left it here. He was still sleepy.

Isaac remembered the real reason why he was with Stiles. He cleared his throat, trying to make a straight face. "How was camping?"

Stiles almost said fine, but then he saw Isaac grinning.

"Derek told you!?" Stiles said loudly, scared that Isaac knew everything or smelled for that matter.

"Not really, but..." Isaac made a face, similar to the one he made to Derek. Suggesting the shit out of every nasty thought he had in his head.

Stiles sat up and narrowed his eyes at Isaac. He even pointed a finger at him "Just because you can smell him and know that we kissed doesn't mean you can bring it up like..."

"You kissed? Again?" Isaac looked in amazement.

Stiles squeaked "Shit." he fucked up now. Stiles felt the weight in his stomach.

"I didn't know anything, but I suspected something was up. Derek avoided me when he got back and he didn't say anything." Isaac kept speaking because he saw how horrified Stiles looked. "And the way Derek avoided me... Jesus. To be honest I thought things were..." Stiles panic face stopped him this time from talking, not from grinning though.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Stiles then looked at Isaac again, who couldn't hide his grin. "Fuck!"

"What?" Isaac shrugged, amused at the situation.

"You need to leave."

"Why?" he frowned.

"No. You need to promise me that NOBODY will know about our conversation and then leave." Stiles said quickly already waiting for an answer.

"Stiles."

"Promise and go." Stiles even pointed at the window.

"Fine I promise." Isaac stood and moved at the window. But before leaving he looked at Stiles. Hoping to get something. "Can I... Can I get a hug?"

"What?" that was the last thing Stiles imagined to hear from Isaac.

"The pack thing... I..."

"Yeah, come on." Stiles held his arms apart. Just a little annoyed that this was happening to him, this early in the morning.

Isaac got back to the bed and hugged Stiles. As soon as Stiles arms were on Isaac's back, Isaac understood how much he needed it. Well he needed it from his alpha, but this was good too.

One thing Stiles learned a long time ago, was that the person who needs the hug the most, ends it. So Stiles just hugged Isaac back, apparently that was his life now. Pile of complicated shit wrapped with an angry sexy alpha and his affectionate puppy.

* * *

He reached the apartment door and in a second realized, that this can go really bad. Isaac's mission was to get a rise out of Derek so he would admit a few things and talk to him. It seemed a better idea before. He was even considering just going to school and avoid this completely. Of course he would have to wash the scent away. Fuck it, what was done, was done.

Isaac stepped inside and took a confident stroll until he reached the center of the room. Then he breathed out a little shakily and waited.

All of a sudden Derek was running into him, pushing Isaac into the wall, making sure that it hurt. He was growling, face filled with anger. Derek's hands were on Isaac's shoulders, claws starting to grow and break skin. Derek snarled into his ear „You touched Stiles!"

Isaac knew he was poking a monster, but he had no idea that this monster would be so angry and jealous. „I just..."

The room was filled with anger, it was hard to breathe. Derek's hand moved to Isaac's chest and it gripped him harder, making Isaac pause. He growled and then yelled. „I told you not to speak to him!"

Isaac looked down „I know but..."

Derek's eyes turned red, he pulled Isaac away from the wall to push him again, this time harder. Wall crumbled of the impact and Isaac felt the air punched out of his lungs. „Derek" Isaac exposed his neck as much as he could „I'm sorry" He really was sorry, but he wanted to prove a point to Derek. He had no idea that he would act like that. Isaac still looked down, feeling sorry.

It helped, Derek released him and took a small step back, but his eyes stayed red.

Isaac didn't expect Derek gain control so quickly, so he decided to push the limits once more „Overreacting much?" He wanted to say more, but it was still painful to breathe.

Derek growled keeping himself under control. „If you weren't my beta, I would have ripped your head off!"

"Exactly my point."

Derek growled.

Isaac was feeling better, bruises already healing. „Don't hit me again but..." Isaac breathed out nervously "Can you see yourself? You can't tell me nothings up. Derek you wanted to kill me for just hugging Stiles. I mean..."

Derek closed his eyes, his hands turned into fists and he said through his teeth „You hugged him."

Isaac gulped understanding his big mistake „Umm.. not really." Lying doesn't help, shit " Okay yeah, but it's your fault."

„How the fuck can this be my fault?" Derek almost put his hands on Isaac again.

„You wouldn't talk to me. Or hug me. Please, I want to help."

„And you think that now I want to talk to you? You smell like you rubbed yourself against Stiles..." Derek's fantasy was very vivid and he couldn't stop where his thoughts were going.

Isaac eyes went wide and he looked quickly down, not daring to see Derek's gaze. Because he did hug Stiles and lay on his bed.

Derek noticed Isaac's reaction. He growled.

„Hey, let's talk." Isaac tried to move on by rambling. It worked when Stiles did it. „Why can't you control yourself? Is it Stiles? Or some kind of weird pack thing" Isaac started to think and frowned „No, it's Stiles. Is he your... I don't know. Do you like… want to hang out with him?"

Derek sighed, his beta was impossible and stupid, but then again he was glad he had him. If it meant so much to Isaac, he would talk. Or at least try to.

* * *

They sat on the kitchen table and Isaac tried to be as small as possible, like he could scare Derek away from not talking. Somehow the positions were reversed. Derek just sorted his thoughts not sure how to put them in words or what he was even comfortable sharing with Isaac.

„About Stiles..." Derek paused.

Isaac nodded eagerly.

Derek wanted to punch his face so bad. Just for nodding like that. Isaac felt it so he made a more serious face.

He took his time, not sure what to say, he knew Isaac was getting impatient. Good for him.

Derek sighed like it was the hardest thing to do. Finally admit something out loud. „I like Stiles."

Isaac frowned and then snorted loudly. As soon as he did that Derek's hand was on Isaac's throat.

„What's so fucking funny?" Derek snarled, not letting Isaac go.

Isaac pulled at the grabbing hand until it loosened around his throat. „Jesus Derek! What the fuck?"

Derek glared Isaac like he was deciding on how to kill him.

„I didn't mean to react like that, but it is obvious that this "thing" is beyond liking. You don't almost kill somebody because you just like Stiles."

Derek still glared at Isaac. „I. Like. Stiles." He said slowly.

„Yep. Okay. My bad." Isaac shut his mouth.

They both stayed silent. Derek was processing the words he finally said out loud. Isaac was just searching for the right words to say next, he wanted to stay alive after this conversation after all.

Derek relaxed and Isaac dared to talk again.

„What's the problem? You like Stiles, that's great."

„No it's not."

„Why? Have you told Stiles?"

„No."

„I'm pretty sure that he thinks the same."

Derek turned to him „What did he say?"

Isaac almost smiled at Derek's sudden interest „Nothing. Just that he overreacted. Like you, well not like you did but still."

Derek didn't believe him. That could have been out of embarrassment. It was the first and last thought on Derek's mind when he heard Isaac say that.

„He smelled like you too. Confused, angry, sad... a little bit of everything. Like you." Isaac smiled like helped Derek come to his senses.

„What?!" Derek was not ready to hear, that Isaac can smell Stiles's feelings.

„Yeah, well especially when your name came up. He was a wreck. I mean you know how he is and smells…" Isaac blabbered on.

Derek stood and walked off.

„Derek? Where are you going? We are still talking." Isaac ran in front of him.

„Take a shower." Derek said, when he smelled Stiles again from him.

Isaac winced "Sorry, I will. But please tell me."

"What?" Derek was annoyed and not in a mood to talk anymore.

"Is everything changing because you have something going on with Stiles?"

"Yes and no."

Isaac just stared at Derek, not understanding what that was supposed to mean.

Derek touched the bridge of his nose "Yes this is about Stiles and no, nothing is changing."

"What?"

"Because I will not act on my feelings."

"Did you or did you not kiss him?"

"Yes, but…"

"Apparently you already acted on your feelings…" Isaac grinned.

"I want to punch you, so bad." Derek clenched his fist "You have no idea."

Isaac felt that there was no real intention backing his words, but he still stepped farther from him and raised his hands to mock him. That is when they heard the door open.

* * *

"Hey"

Derek and Isaac turned to the sudden voice from the door, it was Stiles. He looked awkward and surprised how he found Derek and Isaac in the apartment. It looked like they were arguing and Derek was extremely pissed off. Stiles just hoped they weren't talking about him, or this morning.

"Isaac you left this on my bed." he was holding a jacket and raised it to give it to Isaac.

Before Isaac even thought about taking it he looked at Derek. The alpha was so pissed off it wasn't even remotely funny. Isaac waited for Derek's permission to move closer to Stiles, to take his jacket. That's how mad Derek was - Isaac felt like he needed permission to breathe.

"Isaac?" Stiles looked at them both.

Derek gave a small nod and Isaac took his jacket, but his eyes stayed with his alpha. He never looked at Stiles. Derek was glad about that.

"Isaac, you need a ride to school?" Stiles interrupted again, not really understanding the situation, but when he saw Derek glare Isaac, he understood the hierarchy. So Stiles grabbed his phone quickly and sent a message.

Derek's phone buzzed in his pocket. He closed his eyes a moment, sensing that it was Stiles who sent it. That meant that, Stiles still wasn't talking to him. Great. Fucking perfect. Derek turned his head to look at Stiles, but he looked away. Derek looked at the message.

_-can I take isaac to school asshole_

Self-control never came easy for Derek, but when it came it was perfect. Somehow Stiles destroyed every bit of self-control Derek had. He wanted to smash his phone on the wall. Instead he looked at Isaac and said "Go."

Isaac frowned in surprise; Derek was really angry but still managed to say that. He looked at Derek one more time and the turned to Stiles. They started to walk to the door.

When he closed the door Isaac heard Derek growl, he took it as a warning not to talk to Stiles. Not about him or anything else important, he guessed.

"Don't you need your bag?" Stiles didn't get their quick escape.

Isaac smiled nervously, looking back at the apartment for a second. "Yeah, no. No way."

"Dude, what did you do to Derek?" Stiles asked Isaac.

"Me?" Isaac snorted his voice high, but then he heard a louder growl from the apartment. "Can we not talk about Derek, please." he then added whispering "Not here."

"Fine by me." Stiles was more than happy about that. He was really confused about Derek, he has been acting weird and now Isaac. Maybe it would be good to talk with Isaac about him. Isaac probably knows too. He was too sleepy to hide his emotions this morning.

"Stiles?"

"What?"

"Are you going to open the door?" he pointed at the car. Apparently Stiles was standing and spacing out.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Something on your mind?" Isaac sighed feeling a little exhausted by this Derek-Stiles thing.

"Yes." Stiles admitted.

Isaac nodded and like a silent agreement they didn't start talking until they were in the school parking lot. Neither of them admitted that it was because of Derek and his wolf hearing.

"Is it about Derek?" Isaac started.

Stiles was horrified "Is it that obvious?"

"No, but... " Isaac thought how to approach this situation, maybe it would be better to just lock the two of them in a room and let them out until they are... That was were Isaac paused. He didn't know where Stiles stood with his feelings and what not. Better collect some data. "Just tell me what's up."

"He's been acting really weird and sometimes I want to hit him and we have a session today, it's just complicated..." Stiles kept rambling.

"Stiles! Stop, just say it."

"I like Derek." He looked unsure but his words were certain.

Isaac didn't move for a second, not believing what Stiles just said. He then shook his head slightly and snorted. "For fuck sake."

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. _

_-evilkoalaforce_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I like Derek." Stiles looked unsure, but his words were certain.

Isaac didn't move for a second, not believing what Stiles just said. He then shook his head slightly and snorted. "For fuck sake."

"What?" Stiles didn't understand Isaac's response. "I mean, I know that it sounds insane, but I can't help it.

"Have you told him?" Isaac interrupted him, interested in Stiles answer.

Now it was Stiles time to snort "No, no fucking way. I don't want to die."

"Of what? Mind blowing sex?" Isaac grinned.

"What? No." Stiles face turned red, but when he saw Isaac's face, he showed him the middle finger. "Fuck you. I meant that he... you know what, fuck it, I'm done talking. I hate you." Stiles said, not really meaning it. He got out of the car and made his way to the school.

"Sorry, but it was hilarious. You should have seen your face." Isaac yelled; still smiling, when he ran after him.

* * *

Although they didn't talk about Derek any more, he was all Stiles could think about. The more he thought about it the more he felt like an asshole. He wasn't going to keep his silent treatment, but seeing him with Isaac this morning. Especially like that, made him act out. He was regretting it now. Dr. Linda was right, Derek was respecting his wish, even when it made him so angry.

By second period he couldn't take it. Stiles grabbed his phone and started to write.

_-i'm sorry for being a dick_

He felt that it was enough. No need to go crazy. The response came in a few seconds.

_-What do you mean? What did Isaac say?_

Really? He didn't get it. And Isaac?

_-what's up with you and isaac_

Stiles was getting suspicious of those two. The response came quickly.

_-Nothing. Stay out of it._

Stiles looked at the screen, not believing what he saw. He should stay out of it? Of what? He was just trying to be nice. What was wrong with him? Stiles saw clearly now, who was the asshole in this relationship.

_-fine. fuck you too then. I take back my apology_

He wanted to throw his phone into his bag, but his curiosity was too big. He waited for the response.

_-What I have with Isaac is none of your business. Don't talk to him._

What the fuck was with him? Stiles was beyond mad. Not only was he suspicious that something was going on between Isaac and Derek. But the whole bossy alpha thing, was too much.

_-i cant believe i wanted to start talking to you again. Enjoy day 12 motherfucker._

* * *

Fuck, that didn't go well. He didn't mean it to fuck thins up. Derek was freaking out. He didn't really give Isaac an order not to speak with Stiles. He regretted it. He was more than afraid that maybe Isaac told Stiles something. Stiles was smart, even a small hint could ruin everything.

Looking back at the messages he and Stiles exchanged made him curse out loud. Maybe he was being an asshole. He acted like an alpha, but Stiles isn't really the one to use it on. Either way Stiles was still or again pissed at him. So as soon as he decided not to write anything back to Stiles, he texted Isaac.

_-Did you talk to Stiles?_

He didn't have to wait long.

_-no_

Derek wasn't satisfied. Even the smallest thing could fuck things up.

_-Are you sure?_

Derek waited impatiently.

_-yes. I can still feel your anger._

This response surprised Derek. Why? Was Isaac scared? He was the one who kept pushing it. Or was that sarcasm?

_-Are you okay?_

Maybe this would clear things up.

_-not really to be honest._

That saddened Derek, why was everything turning to shit. If Stiles found the courage or common sense to apologize, so could he. He could always take it back like Stiles did. He sighed and looked back at the texts he and Stiles exchanged. He realized his response was wrong. He wanted to put his phone away and go work out to clear his mind, before that he wrote to Isaac.

_-I'm sorry for this morning. We'll talk after school._

Derek knew he would regret that, when the time came, but he would deal with it then.

_- :)_

Oddly enough, that smile made him smile. Even if just a little.

* * *

"Fucking asshole." Stiles mumbled to himself while having lunch. He didn't really eat anything just pushed the food violently across the plate.

"You talking about Mr. Handsome?" Isaac joined him, hearing and feelings Stiles anger a mile away.

Stiles just glared at him.

"Wow, that's just like Derek. Well, not that terrifying but still." Isaac was really impressed. He sat down and started to eat his lunch with a satisfying smile on his face.

"Why the fuck are you so happy." Stiles looked at Isaac

"Nothing." Isaac shrugged.

"Oh come on, I need some good news."

Isaac paused "Not sure if it's good news to you."

Stiles frowned "What do you mean?"

"Derek." Isaac hoped he doesn't have to explain, because he wasn't sure how this would affect his mood. Only Derek could drive somebody so angry. He would just add fuel to the fire.

Stiles snorted and took a bite from his food. "What? You made up with Derek?" he said sarcastically.

Isaac didn't say anything, just looked at Stiles.

"That asshole. How did your shit suddenly became my shit?"

"Don't know, he was quite reasonable with me."

"Well he was being a dick with me." Stiles threw his fork into the food.

"I'm sure..." Isaac started but Stiles cut in.

"Don't protect him."

"I'm not." Isaac held his hands up.

"Yes you are." Stiles wanted to say angrily but it came out more whiny than nothing else.

They ate their food for a while. Well, Isaac ate, Stiles just stared at his.

"You mad at me?" Isaac finally asked.

"No. I don't know. A little, but my feelings are all over the place." He admitted truthfully.

"Yeah I can smell it."

"Fuck." Stiles said silently "Hey I have to go, see you later." And Stiles left quickly.

Isaac didn't get why he left so abruptly, he decided to worry about that later. Right now he needed to text Derek.

_-dude, you need to do sth. Stiles is pissed off at you._

He didn' expect a response, but it came pretty quickly

_-I know._

Isaac frowned.

_-Fix it!_

He waited for a response, but it never came.

* * *

Stiles just arrived at home when he heard his phone go off. He looked at the screen at it was . Weird.

"Yes?" he sounded a little surprised.

"Hello! Stiles?" Dr. Linda said happily.

"Yes."

"This is Dr. Linda, I'm calling regarding to the session we have in a couple of hours."

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry too say that I have to reschedule it to tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yes." Stiles was glad if he could avoid Derek today.

"Don't you have to clear it with Derek?" Dr. Linda sounded suspicious.

"Umm... No, I know he is free at that time. I heading to him right now, so..." Stiles tried to talk himself out of it.

"Oh, good. He wasn't picking up, but I'll leave it to you to tell him."

"Tell him what." Stiles frowned.

"The assignment."

Stiles groaned loudly at the phone.

Dr. Linda chuckled "Just a couple of things, I'll send them on your e-mails but it's important that you do it today."

"Fine."

"It's important to tell or this case write the truth."

"Okay."

"Stiles I really mean it. Be honest."

"Yes, I heard you. Truth. Got it."

"Good. See you two tomorrow. Good bye."

"Bye."

Stiles sighed and walked into his room. Why was he doing this again? Oh, yes. Dr. Linda is a monster and he likes Derek too much to suddenly stop doing this therapy thing. Then again he was mad at him. Speaking of him. He should deliver the news to Derek. He started to text, but at the last moment decided to call Isaac.

"Hi Stiles, I'm kind of in a middle of something."

"With Derek?" Stiles had to ask.

Isaac didn't respond.

"Yeah, I got it - alpha problems. Can you tell asshat that Dr. Linda called and the session is off. She will send us an assignments to do. It has to be done today and truthful writing is a must."

"Um, don't you want to tell that to Derek yourself?" Isaac was feeling uncomfortable.

"You can ask wolf boy himself why I'm talking to you and not to him." Stiles heard Derek say something in the background and soon enough Derek was talking.

"Stiles stop it. This is stupid. Stiles?" Derek growled "Stiles!"

Stiles stopped listening after the growling part. He was putting the call aside to send him something else.

"Stiles!" Derek paused, trying to hear him " Stiles! Let's just talk this shit out. This is so fucking stupid.. Why I even try..." Derek paused when he heard his own phone. He sighed more annoyed than angry "Did you just sent me a text while I was on the phone with you. You better fucking not!"

Stiles ended the call and started to do his homework.

He was still angry, so fuck Derek. Just when he thought that he could fix things or make it better Derek had to be a douche. Now he couldn't stop being angry. It was so hard to hate him. And because of that thought, Stiles couldn't concentrate on his homework any more. The more he thought about it, the more Stiles understood that he likes it. He likes getting a rise out of Derek, likes sending these stupid texts. Fuck. He likes him so much.

* * *

"I will kill him." Derek said angrily when he read the text Stiles sent him.

"What did he say?" Isaac asked.

Derek didn't really want to involve Isaac into this, but he knew that it would be stupid to push him back now. He showed Isaac the text.

_-your face is stupid_

Isaac read it and laughed, not even caring the death stare he got from Derek. "What? It's funny."

"My face is not stupid." Derek responded.

"Well you called his attitude stupid, which is basically calling him stupid. I'm surprised he didn't write anything worse."

Derek never thought about it that way. He should really think before saying shit out loud. But then again anger and self-control is a huge factor in coherent speaking. And when Stiles destroys his self-control and magnifies his anger, it's a miracle that he has got so far without hitting him.

"Stop over thinking it. It's fine." Isaac smiled seeing Derek deep in thought.

"No it's not. He is not speaking to me." Derek was surprised he said that to Isaac.

"Yes he is. He is texting with you and why do you even care? You said it yourself that you won't tell him about your feelings."

Derek was about to say something back, but Isaac was right. That made Derek angry again, he gave Isaac a last look and went into his room.

Isaac yelled after him "That's really mature Derek." Isaac chuckled when he heard the door close.

* * *

Stiles didn't have a lot of time to do his homework, right after thinking about Derek he got a message from Dr. Linda. Guess it's time to to do the assignment. Stiles was a little scared of it. What if it was Derek related questions and he will accidentally write that he wants to lick him or something.

Actually, for Dr. Linda it wouldn't be a bad thing. Either way Stiles opened the email.

**Hello Stiles and Derek!**

**The task is simple. Answer the following questions and send it back to me. Please use this email. You have one hour. Remember, stay true to yourself and don't talk or discuss the questions with each other. Good luck!**

Stiles looked at the clock. It was 4PM, so he needed to finish it before five. He wanted to make sure Derek knew that Dr. Linda sent the email. He grabbed his phone and texted him. A few seconds later he got a response.

_-Got it. Thank you._

Fucking Derek Hale, who says thanks like that. Stiles hated it how personal that made Derek's response. And then how good it made him feel. He took a deep breath, ignored it and turned to the assignment.

**Your name and your partners name. (Later as a headline.)**

Stiles wrote "Stiles and my partner Derek."

**One.** When somebody you know comes to you. And without a warning hugs you, what do you do?

What the fuck? Stiles didn't get it. Is it a trick question? He looked at the question suspiciously and put down "Hug back." He shrugged and moved on.

**Two.** If your partner dies (not because of you), how would you feel. Be specific.

Wow, that got morbid really fast. He should change the partner into Derek, so it seemed real. Stiles read it again and he felt worse. He decided that the smart thing to do is to just write what's in his head, or in this case heart.

He wrote " If Derek dies, I wouldn't know what to do or say. I would cry. I would be sad, angry. I would probably have panic attacks again, things will turn to shit. Usually when something bad happens I fake it at first, say that I'm fine but... if Derek dies, I would fall apart... Immediately."

Stiles looked at his answer he didn't like it but it was true in a way. He didn't know how to put it in words. So he left it like that. It was for Dr. Linda. They would probably talk about it in the next session, but Derek can't read it so it's okay.

**Three.** If your partner dies (because of you), how would you feel. Be specific.

Oh shit. "Look at the last response and add shit load of guilt to it. I mean like can't sleep or eat ever again guilt. I would probably do something stupid."

Stiles didn't want to explain when he wrote do something stupid. He knew ahead that he could never get through the guilt and pain. He would just need something to ease the pain, even if just a little.

**Four.** What do you feel when your partner touches you.

Stiles smiled instantly, remembering their kiss at their camp site. How Derek's hands were all over him. He wrote quickly. "I am instantly aroused and want to hump him." Stiles looked at the answer, maybe it was too weird. He then added "I feel warm, safe and wanted." That was better. He even thought about deleting the first sentence but what it was true so fuck it.

**Five.** If you can choose, who would die: you or your partner. Please be honest. Imagine someone holding a gun at your partner, would you really jump in front of the bullet or would you hesitate?

Stiles snorted "What the hell? Yes! I would jump without thinking." He heard his phone, it was Derek.

_-I'm done. You?_

How? Actually, he doesn't really "do" feelings so it would be weird if did this thing longer than Stiles. He wrote quickly back.

-so fast?! I'm still at 5

He moved on, wanted to get this shit done as well.

**Six.** What you love/like about your partner. Be specific.

This was difficult. He didn't know where to start, but when he did he didn't know how to put it in words.

"Where do I begin... Before anything else it is crazy how hot Derek is. There have been times when just looking at him..." Stiles stopped, this was ridiculous. He can't write that.

He deleted some of it and continued "There have been times when I just stare. Not normal I know, but when you have a partner like Derek it is mandatory. I love it how stubborn and certain Derek is in every fucking thing. He is so confident and thinks he knows everything. I enjoy shaking his confidence every once in a while and see how well he can build himself up again. It's amazing. The best part is that this is not really him, I know what he is really like and I love both."

Stiles read what he wrote. It felt weird, like he just brainfarted on the page when he heard the word Derek. He decided to keep writing hoping it will get better. "I love it how he sets his mind on something and he puts everything in. I love how he makes me feel safe. I know that I'm good when he is around. I love when he laughs, it's rare and that's why it's so good. It's meaningful. Also, he doesn't talk much. I love it. When he says something it's important, not when he's angry... Speaking of that. They way he loses it when I annoy him. Fucking priceless."

Stiles didn't even want to read it through, just moved on. Last question.

**Seven.** Would it be okay if your partner reads your answers.

"Oh hell no." Stiles write instantly. Not after the last question, but they are supposed to be a couple so he added "He knows I love him, no need to see how much or how." In reality it was because it was pathetic how into Derek he was. He would never meet his feelings and it was killing Stiles.

He tried to act like it was okay, that it was enough what they had now. This weird hate friendship. But with every touch, kiss and angry reaction, Stiles wanted more.

Stiles sent his answers to Dr. Linda, an then looked at the clock. It was 4:31PM. He had time to re-read it and maybe do some corrections, but it was already sent. No need to worry about that any more, not tonight.

_-okay, done._

He got a response in seconds.

_-Did you tell the truth?_

Stiles thought that maybe it would be smarter to say no or most of it. But then again it seemed dumb.

_-yes_

Stiles hoped that Derek would say the same. Because it was insane how important and significant they made Dr. Linda's assignments. They aren't even a real couple.

_-Me too._

He smiled at Derek's response. Stiles felt like he should say something nice, or finish this stupid silence thing. Especially after writing about him like that. But he decided to leave it for tomorrow. He would have to speak when they go to Dr. Linda anyway.

_-guess we'll see tomorrow what will happen._

* * *

Derek was a little confused. He kept his texting as nice as possible and now when Stiles was texting back so freely, he almost hoped that he is talking to him again. But he knew more than to just ask. Tomorrow will tell. He texted Stiles back.

_-Yes. Tomorrow._

* * *

Stiles headed to the kitchen after everything. He was hungry and to be honest he needed a break from everything. After awhile when Stiles had eaten most of the food in the house he heard his phone.

Stiles looked at his phone thinking it was Derek again, but it was an email. From Dr. Linda. Stiles frowned. He looked at the clock. It was five o'clock so maybe she sent feedback or whatever. They did finish the task early.

Stiles opened the email in his phone and read the headline. "Derek and my partner Stiles."

"No." Stiles put his phone on the kitchen table. "No. No. No. This can't be. Please no." Stiles ran to his room. "Shit. Shit. Fuckshit." He ran to his computer, hands working as fast as possible.

Stiles opened the email. Looked at the assignment "Shit!" He glanced over the questions and answers. It wasn't his, it was Derek's. "Fuck!" He was having a mini heart attack. "If I have Derek's answers... he has mine."

* * *

Hope you liked it! :) Thank you for reading. Next chapter in two days.

_-evilkoalaforce_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Derek got a message from Stiles that Dr. Linda just sent the assignment. He responded to Stiles, grateful that he told him.

_ -Got it. Thank you._

Stiles was still mad and so was Derek, but it was different for him. Derek just wanted things between him and Stiles to go back to normal. To be honest it was never normal, but having Stiles talking to him would be a great start.

Disappointed that it was cloudy outside and he couldn't see the sun, he grabbed his laptop and sat on the bed. Might as well get comfortable, while doing the assignment.

He opened the email with a loud sigh, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. The only thing worse about talking about your feelings is writing it down, for Dr. Linda. At least Stiles won't be reading this. He started to read.

**Hello Stiles and Derek!**

**The task is simple. Answer the following questions and send it back to me. Please use this email. You have one hour. Remember, stay true to yourself and don't talk or discuss the questions with each other. Good luck!**

Should he write the truth? It would be harder in a way, to think things through and put it in words. But what would be the opposite of that? Make shit up? That was completely pointless. With that it was settled. Okay let's do this – honesty and what not.

**Your name and your partners name. (Later as a headline.)**

Derek wrote "Derek and my partner Stiles."

**One.** When somebody you know comes to you. And without a warning hugs you, what do you do?

Derek snorted, and typed "Punch him in the face." Next question.

**Two.** If your partner dies (not because of you), how would you feel. Be specific.

Derek didn't like the question. He growled lowly, like the question posed a threat. It pained him even thinking about the possibility.

"If Stiles dies, it will be my fault no matter what. I will let nothing happen to him, and if something does happen I have failed."

Derek read the answer he wrote and nodded agreeing to it. He was amazed how easy it was to write that. Weird. He narrowed his eyes and read the question again. "how would you feel? Be specific." Derek rolled his eyes "Fuck" He was not writing about his feelings. Derek tried again, adding to his answer.

"I would feel..." he paused thinking about it, imagining Stiles death, he backspaced "I would be angry and broken. I would shut down."

This had to be enough, he didn't want to think about it any more. He moved on, but a few seconds later came back to add "Stiles will not die." Now he can move on to the next question.

**Three.** If your partner dies (because of you), how would you feel. Be specific.

"See the answer above."

**Four.** What do you feel when your partner touches you.

Oh crap. How explicit can he can it this answer? His mind jumping from one thing to another. Hoping that starting the sentence would help him, he typed "When Stiles touches me..." It didn't help at all. Fuck it, keeping it honest right? He typed quickly "Being even near to him makes me so fucking aroused that it is nearly impossible to keep myself away."

Derek remembered their first kiss. How he couldn't stay away, the moment he felt close to him and he had a chance... he just went for it. No self-control what so ever. Even now, thinking about him, thinking about their kiss.

Usually his thoughts are clouded with fear and or how Stiles doesn't feel the same way. Lately it's about the fact that he is forcing himself on Stiles. But for now, he holds the thoughts back and concentrates purely on Stiles and how that can maybe actually happen.

**Five.** If you can choose, who would die: you or your partner. Please be honest. Imagine someone holding a gun at your partner, would you really jump in front of the bullet or would you hesitate?

"I would die in a heartbeat." Derek was actually offended at that stupid question so he added "And I would never hesitate to do such a thing. Never."

**Six.** What you love/like about your partner. Be specific.

Derek hasn't really thought about it in detail. He just knows how he gets when Stiles is near or when he is not. He hasn't really daydreamed about Stiles, not that he wouldn't want to but he just doesn't daydream. But maybe he should, his mind already wandering off. The way Stiles moves and fumbles with his hands, touches his neck.

For a brief second he was scared that maybe his feelings are strictly sexual. He has gone insane when he gets to touch him, when Stiles touches himself, when he doesn't get to touch him and when someone else fucking touches him. It has always been sexual for him.

He looked back at the texts they have written to each other. Derek then remembered their camping trip. Soon enough Derek had a small smile on his face and was typing "Stiles is unpredictable. I never know exactly what's going to happen while I'm with him. I like that." Even Derek noticed his lack of emotion on his words so he kept going. "I feel like I can open up to him. I want to do it and it's a lot coming from me. I love looking at him while he doesn't know I'm doing it. I know it sounds "creepy" as Stiles would say, but it's more about looking at the real him. His relaxed face, his smile, his lips, his fingers when they won't stop moving – everything. Also, he drives me insane. No matter how much he is annoying me I can't help to admit that I love the attention I'm getting. It's everything about him that makes him who he is. Stiles is perfect."

Derek wrote that from his heart, never stopping to second guess or change the words. This was it, the real true answer. And that same answer cleared out a lot of fuzzy crap in his mind. Suddenly making this situation what he has with Stiles a lot easier – whether he wanted it or not.

**Seven**. Would it be okay if your partner reads your answers.

"No." Never. He sighed in relief. So that's done. Derek was glad that there weren't any more questions. These made him think too much. He sent the assignment quickly to Dr. Linda without taking a second glance and closed his laptop.

Derek was curious to know if Stiles finished already, so he texted him. Trying to keep it nice and simple.

_-I'm done. You?_

He waited impatiently, the phone in his hands.

_-so fast?! I'm still at 5_

He didn't want to disturb him, so he didn't say anything back. He kept thinking back. Thinking about the question number six. What do you love about your partner? Derek moved in his bed to be on his back. He put one arm under his head and the other one on his stomach. Eyes were glued to the ceiling like it could give him some answers.

The thoughts he had really cleared out a lot of things, Stiles wasn't just some one he wanted to kiss (or more) every time he saw him. He really enjoyed everything about him. Stiles was perfect for him. He really meant it.

Derek closed his eyes. Mind full of images and memories, all about Stiles, the way he moves, the way he licks his lips or how when he is confident, his muscles move under his light skin. His thoughts were so vivid that Derek couldn't help the tightness in his pants. Hand slowly trying to move in the right direction, when his thoughts wondered on Stiles lips.

The moment Derek's hand reached his belt, he heard his phone. He jumped upwards, reality checking in fast and he stood up to act like nothing happened. Casually, like someone was looking him, he took his phone from the bed.

_-okay, done._

How long was he out? He shook his head to get his head back in order. Derek wanted to ask this earlier, about telling the truth in the assignment. He understood how stupid it was to take it seriously, but then again... it was weird not to. He wondered what Stiles did?

_-Did you tell the truth?_

Derek waited nervously. It was even dumber if he told the truth and Stiles didn't.

_-yes_

Derek sighed satisfyingly and answered.

_-Me too._

He put the phone away, knowing that Stiles wouldn't text any more. He was still probably a little upset. Actually, Stiles doesn't do upset, he does pissed off and annoying. Surprisingly, Derek was wrong.

_-guess we'll see tomorrow what will happen._

Derek was a little confused. He kept his texting polite and now when Stiles was texting back so freely, he almost hoped that he is talking to him again. But he knew more than to just ask. Tomorrow will tell. He texted Stiles back.

_-Yes. Tomorrow._

For a moment Derek thought that he should lay on the bed again, but then chose the shower instead

* * *

After a long shower, a very clean Derek came out of the bathroom and put on some clean clothes. He heard that he got a message, hoping that it was Stiles he tried to be quick. He was actually excited to see what Stiles wrote.

Derek opened his phone seeing an email titled "Stiles and my partner Derek". He looked at it slightly frowning, before slowly clicking on it. When he saw that these answers were not his, he felt a little short of breath. "What the fuck?"

* * *

"Maybe I'm wrong. It's possible, that only I got it." Stiles talked out loud, because he was freaking the fuck out. That was not supposed to happen. Derek can't read any of it. There was a huge possibility that he didn't get his answers, so he calmed on that thought. He couldn't help his eyes wandering to the screen so he read the first part.

**This is a part of the assignment. Your answers were sent to your partner.**

"Fuck!" Stiles yelled. Now all the thoughts in his head, were about how to stop Derek from reading his assignment. He could text him, or call him. "But... " he stopped and slowed himself down. But I have his answers. Derek told that he wrote the truth, so Stiles had a possibility to get a glimpse, what was going on in the alpha's head. The again, his own answers are so fucking embarrassing.

Curiosity won immediately, and Stiles let go of his fear and opened the file.

His hands were a little shaky and his heart in his stomach, when he scrolled down, and started to read.

**One.** When somebody you know comes to you. And without a warning hugs you, what do you do?

"Punch him in the face."

Stiles laughed whole heartedly, he was still nervous but laughing helped even if it was for a moment. With a smile and a deep breath he moved on.

**Two.** If your partner dies (not because of you), how would you feel. Be specific.

"If Stiles dies, it will be my fault no matter what. I will let nothing happen to him, and if something does happen I have failed. I would be angry and broken. I would shut down."

What the fuck? Stiles didn't get it. How come is he so... Oh my god he likes me. Stiles got it quickly and almost stood up to raise his hands in victory. Instead he enjoyed the warmth covering his heart "Fuck yes!" he yelled and smiled so his whole face was glowing.

Not wanting to move on yet he read the answer again. Amazed at his self-control. He didn't even try to roll his eyes at the statement that it would be Derek's fault no matter what. That's who Derek is, he can't force him to feel or think otherwise. But the last part.

The second time he read the last sentence or the last two actually, made him thoughtful. Derek really did tell the truth, that is how he would deal with something like that – shut down. Stiles imagined a broken Derek and he didn't like it at all, it made him emotional but also incredibly determined to never die.

Finally he moved on.

**Three.** If your partner dies (because of you), how would you feel. Be specific.

"See the answer above."

Stiles cracked a smile at the answer. He imagined Derek say it in his head.

**Four.** What do you feel when your partner touches you.

"When Stiles touches me... Being even near to him makes me so fucking aroused that it is nearly impossible to keep myself away."

Oh Lord. Stiles gulped loudly, feeling hot and bothered. Did he really mean it? Of course he did, he said that he told the truth. But holy shit! It was Derek all along! He didn't do it for Dr. Linda, he did it because he wanted Stiles.

Stiles was so happy. He read it again and shuddered, it was too hot for him, so he stood up and opened the window. Once the cool air hit him, his fears started to come back. All the what if-s and are you sure-s. This time he showed the insecurities way-way back and headed to the next question.

**Five.** If you can choose, who would die: you or your partner. Please be honest. Imagine someone holding a gun at your partner, would you really jump in front of the bullet or would you hesitate?

"I would die in a heartbeat. And I would never hesitate to do such a thing. Never."

This over protectiveness can go both ways, incredibly hot or a massive turn off. This time it was the first. Knowing that somebody has your back, that somebody values your life over their own. It's amazing. What was better was that the both felt the same way about each other. But then again he knew what Derek's answer would be. If he didn't he felt it, all the time. Like Derek made an effort to keep it that way.

**Six.** What you love/like about your partner. Be specific.

"Stiles is unpredictable. I never know exactly what's going to happen while I'm with him. I like that."

Wow, way to show your feelings off. Stiles smiled, and with a shaky breath moved on.

"I feel like I can open up to him. I want to do it and it's a lot coming from me. I love looking at him while he doesn't know I'm doing it. I know it sounds "creepy" as Stiles would say, but it's more about looking at the real him. His relaxed face, his smile, his lips, his fingers when they won't stop moving – everything. Also, he drives me insane. No matter how much he is annoying me I can't help to admit that I love the attention I'm getting. It's everything about him that makes him who he is. Stiles is perfect."

Stiles heart stopped from the first sentence and started again in the end. Derek called him perfect. He breathed out deeply, not understanding what was happening, he was too emotional. Coming from an alpha, who doesn't say much, this was a lot. Stiles read it again. Then again. He read it about eight times before he started to smile and feel good about it.

He likes that I annoy him, just like I do. He stares like I do. He thinks I'm perfect. This moment was it for Stiles, even if he read it from an assignment and didn't hear it from Derek himself.

He was so taken by the moment that he started to think about kissing him, sex, sleeping over, lazy mornings, moving in together, arguing about stupid shit and so on and so on. He couldn't stop it now. Derek was his.

* * *

Derek didn't believe what he just happened. Dr. Linda has screwed him over, big time. Dr. Linda will die, if this shit doesn't go the way Derek already hopes it will. He hopes that Stiles didn't get his assignment and that Stiles doesn't know that he got his. Carefully he moved on.

**This is a part of the assignment. Your answers were sent to your partner.**

"Fucking bitch!" he said loudly.

"You okay?" Isaac called downstairs. From the smell Derek guessed he was making something to eat.

"No! Turn off your ears!" he yelled back at Isaac and turned to his problem with the assignments.

Now, when he knows that they both know it and have this thing in their lap, what was he going to do? He decided to wait. Derek stared at the phone, waiting for a phone call, a text, anything from Stiles to keep him from reading his answers. He was impatient and nervous.

After, when he felt he was waiting for hours he looked at the clock and it has been only five fucking minutes. He admitted he doesn't have enough patience for this, so he just scrolled down. Ready for everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

This was happening. This was fucking happening. Derek was finally getting a chance to know what was going on in Stiles head. After losing everything about him – smell, lying, speaking, it was all Derek wanted. This and to touch him and do some other things.

When he just glanced over the whole assignment, he noticed that Stiles wrote a lot more than he did. He wasn't sure what to think about that. In the back of his mind he had some ideas but, there was not enough time for that shit. It was time to grow some balls and read the assignment.

**One.** When somebody you know comes to you. And without a warning hugs you, what do you do?

"Hug back."

Classic Stiles, Derek snorted. He thought back at his own answer and was sure that things would be different is Stiles would hug him. He isn't really into hugs, but maybe for once he would, for Stiles. He started to hate his lovey-dovey feelings he had for Stiles. It was making him be out of character. He cleared his throat and moved on.

**Two. **If your partner dies (not because of you), how would you feel. Be specific.

"If Derek dies, I wouldn't know what to do or say. I would cry. I would be sad, angry. I would probably have panic attacks again, things will turn to shit. Usually when something bad happens I fake it at first, say that I'm fine but... if Derek dies, I would fall apart... Immediately."

Derek was genuinely surprised what kind of an impact his death would be on Stiles. He did not like it. Panic attacks? Again? Also the confession, how Stiles handles hard situations, really made him think and recall every time he heard Stiles say "I'm fine."

Finally, when he got over the sad, angry, crying part, he noticed that they are quite similar. Their answers are pretty much the same. They would both fall apart. Only thing different is the way they feel about each other. Derek wasn't stupid, clearly their kisses have had an effect on Stiles. Stiles wouldn't react to his death like that if it wasn't so. But for Stiles it is just attraction, it has to be. And he was actually feeling kind of smug about it.

**Three.** If your partner dies (because of you), how would you feel. Be specific.

"Look at the last response and add shit load of guilt to it. I mean like can't sleep or eat ever again guilt. I would probably do something stupid."

What the fuck does he mean by doing something stupid? Derek was furious. Stiles can't write something like that and then not explain. Didn't he read the fucking question? It said be specific. This wasn't specific. This was vague as shit. That fucker, it's not like he can go and ask him about it. Fuck it, yes he can. He made a mental note about it, to bring it up when the moment was right. Or the next moment he saw him.

**Four. **What do you feel when your partner touches you.

"I am instantly aroused and want to hump him. I feel warm, safe and wanted."

Derek was instantly aroused reading the first sentence. It was satisfying to read something like that, he even closed his eyes and imagined Stiles say it. Almost impossible. The way Stiles wrote about him, really proved his thoughts, about Stiles liking what he sees. He is just aroused, like Stiles said. It was hard to convince Derek to think anything more.

But what threw him off was the last part. His touch made Stiles feel warm, safe and wanted. This was something else. That shit was serious, meaningful. He had to remember himself that Stiles told the truth. That Stiles really meant what he wrote. But he had problems with that as well. Derek had an internal battle, every emotion on fire.

Derek's main problem was that he was making Stiles want something, that he doesn't really want. Derek knows what he wants, he figured it out while camping, but Stiles should make up his own mind. He was blindsided by Derek and his lips. Stiles said it himself... in a way. Right? Derek hesitated. What kind of a problem is that any way? Clearly Derek was running out of good reasons to keep himself away from Stiles.

Derek read again „I feel warm, safe and wanted." After that his decision came quickly. Fuck his petty reasons. He will stay clear, but if Stiles makes a move he is all in. Not like his desperate for it, because he is, but just enough to make Stiles see it that he was in. The more Derek thought about it, the more he liked the idea. All he needed is some confirmation from coming answers.

**Five. **If you can choose, who would die: you or your partner. Please be honest. Imagine someone holding a gun at your partner, would you really jump in front of the bullet or would you hesitate?

"What the hell? Yes! I would jump without thinking."

What the fuck? No! Does he have a fucking death wish? That insane motherfucker, ready to save the world for everything. Derek hated how Stiles didn't value his life at all. This was a problem that needed some discussion. Or him yelling at Stiles until he gets it. What ever it takes. Again making a mental note and moving on.

**Six. **What you love/like about your partner. Be specific.

"Where do I begin... Before anything else it is crazy how hot Derek is. There have been times when just looking at him... There have been times when I just stare. Not normal I know, but when you have a partner like Derek it is mandatory. I love it how stubborn and certain Derek is in every fucking thing."

Derek stopped reading for a moment. He closed his eyes, hand moving over his eyes. „Fuck me, this is actually happening." He sounded out of breath, but the corner of his lips were turning up.

„He is so confident and thinks he knows everything. I enjoy shaking his confidence every once in a while and see how well he can build himself up again. It's amazing."

Derek raised an eyebrow „Really? We'll see about that."

„The best part is that this is not really him, I know what he is really like and I love both."

That changed Derek's mood instantly. This could be a problem. Stiles knows him pretty well, but maybe he is hoping that this angry thing is only just that – a thing, not real. Derek has always been like that, that's who he is. He gets outraged and overflows with pure rage and self-confidence. He wasn't sure if Stiles noticed that, or has accepted that. Even if he smiles and relaxes, it doesn't mean that this is who he really is.

Not wanting to ruin the mood, he forgot that for now and moved on.

"I love it how he sets his mind on something and he puts everything in. I love how he makes me feel safe. I know that I'm good when he is around. I love when he laughs, it's rare and that's why it's so good. It's meaningful. Also, he doesn't talk much. I love it. When he says something it's important, not when he's angry... Speaking of that. They way he loses it when I annoy him. Fucking priceless."

Derek was fixed behind the laptop, looking at the words, then reading the whole answer again. „That sneaky shit." So much for being absolutely pissed off at me. After re-reading it he breathed out a shaky breath. Realization finally kicking in.

Stiles likes me. He fucking wants me. This is not possible! How am I getting everything what I want so easily? Derek was amazed. This is possible. No! This is already happening. Derek didn't even notice how he was grinning like an idiot. His heart filling with warmth and satisfaction. Like he did with the sun this morning, he just let himself enjoy the moment.

Second later he didn't believe it anymore, he read the assignment for the fourth time and smiled again. Okay his back to believing it again. He was holding himself back. It was hard for him to believe how much Stiles likes him. Stiles has noticed and found his own little things about Derek. The fact that Stiles notices and stares him is already sending shivers to his back.

His thoughts kept ending with a sentence - Stiles wants me. Nothing better than that.

He stopped at the last question again.

**Seven. **Would it be okay if your partner reads your answers.

"Oh hell no. He knows I love him, no need to see how much or how."

Derek frowned "I do?" Because he really didn't, but he does now „ I do."

* * *

Derek stood, determined to do something. Before he headed to the door he came back to this laptop. Having trouble believing what he read. His eyes moved through the answers reading the best parts again until he was sure it was really true. He could't stop reading.

Finally Derek thought about Stiles, who was at home, reading his answers. He can go. He can just go to Stiles and kiss him, no intro or explanation. Just go there and kiss him. With that realization, he was out of the door.

* * *

„What's up man?" Isaac said picking up his phone in the kitchen.

„We have a problem." Scott answered at the other end.

„What now?" Isaac groaned getting annoyed.

„Deaton called and said that he got some calls about a weird dead animal in the woods."

„Let me guess... „

„Yeah, it's a dead body."

„Fuck."

„Yeah, I'm going to call Stiles and head over there. Can you tell Derek?"

„Sure.." Isaac looked at Derek's bedroom door and saw Derek almost run out of it. He ended the call. „Hey Derek!"

He didn't stop or acknowledge Isaac.

„Derek!"

„Can't stay. Have to see Stiles." He walked past Isaac and left the apartment.

Isaac had to ran after him „Derek wait!"

„No."

Isaac rolled his eyes „We have a body in the woods." he yelled hoping that this will stop him and it did.

Derek thought about it for a second and turned to Isaac „Tomorrow" and moved away again.

Isaac didn't bother to follow Derek, he just stood and continued, knowing Derek he will hear at least some of it „Deaton called Scott and he called me and he will call Stiles. We meet there."

Derek was suddenly back. „And who the fuck gave those stupid orders?"

„You did. Let me get my stuff and then lets go."

Derek remember he wanted to meet at the next dead body – if it should happen – to get more info or something, but he didn't get why. It seemed like a waste of time now. Especially when he had other plans. But Stiles was going to be there. The only reason why he is not ordering everybody back to their homes.

* * *

The body was so fucking gross, it didn't look like a body anymore, bits and pieces all over the place and it wasn't even the worst thing. The worst was the smell. When they got there Derek and Isaac were already there. Scott commented how awful the smell is and about something else. Stiles wasn't paying attention because all his focus was on Derek. What should he do? Run into his arms? Push him against the tree and kiss him? But Scott and Isaac were here. This situation will turn to shit.

They walked over to the two of them and the moment Derek's eyes moved to Stiles he hid his gaze and moved to the body, like he was super interested. Stupid move Stilinski, he told himself and regretted his reaction so muc,h his face started to go red in embarrassment. Luckily it was a normal reaction to have, when seeing an actual pool of guts and blood. Disgusting.

They looked around, inspected the body and discussed some theories, they all knew it was Dr. Linda, but tried to rule her out because the body was way more destroyed. In all that time Derek and Stiles had played this weird game of look-don't look. Derek held a strong gaze at Stiles every single time he could and when it didn't seem too weird. Stiles avoided it, he wanted Isaac and Scott to leave so he can react properly, but right now he was too anxious and embarrassed to act human.

Couple of minutes later Scott moved away to talk to Isaac and now they had a chance. Their eyes caught each other and now they weren't looking away. This was it, they were going to talk. Well, they had to now because, they looked at each other too long. Derek took the first step, and they walked towards each other.

They didn't stand very close and that threw them both off. Stiles looked away nervously, like he wanted to leave and Derek was re-questioning everything.

„So ..." Stiles died in awkwardness.

„About the.." Derek stopped and changed his words at the last second „I didn't tell the truth and from your answers I can say that so didn't you."

„What?" Stiles did not expect that, not after the things he read. Or Derek must have read.

„You heard me." Derek wanted to escape this horrible situation he got himself into, but Stiles walked back in front of him.

„Don't you fucking dare ruin this." Stiles didn't get where was this coming from.

„What? You started this. I was trying to make things easier for you."

„By lying?"

He hissed back silently „You were avoiding me, I got the hint that you don't want to talk about it?

Stiles was baffled „Wh..."

Derek cut him off „And why would I want to ruin this?"

"Ruin what?" Scott got up all in their space.

"Fuck off Scott." Stiles said without looking at him.

"Jesus, what got into your pants?"

"Fuck OFF Scott" Derek repeated.

"But the body? Or the pool of crap to be exact." He looked at it again and made a face.

Derek touched the bridge of his nose for a second and sighed slowly. "Fine." he told Scott and then turned to Stiles "This is not over."

"Oh, if you say so, it must be true." Stiles mocked him.

Derek glared, almost barking back something at him but instead turned to Scott "Go to my apartment, Isaac and I'll clean up."

"Okay." Scott nodded and motioned Stiles to follow.

Stiles gave Derek one last glare before he followed Scott.

* * *

When they were gone, he looked at the body. It was a little too light outside to carry body parts or in this case buckets of blood and gut. They decided to dig a grave a little further, and then drop the remaining parts in the so called grave. Isaac covered the gruesome sight with branches and leaves, it didn't help much, but at least he didn't have to see it so much.

They were digging the hole, when Isaac turned to him "Why do you have two shovels in the back of the car?"

"Why do you think?" Derek glared a second because of his dumb question.  
"Yeah bodies I get that, but why two?"

"What do you mean?"

Isaac kept digging, knowing that Derek got it just didn't want to answer.

A while later he answered "I have a pack. A strong one that helps me."

"Okay." Isaac nodded, ready to move on to the real question. "What's up with Stiles?"

"I fucking knew it." Derek stopped his digging to look at Isaac. "You, making stupid almost meaningful small talk and then BOOM a question about Stiles."

Isaac laughed at the outburst. "Answer the question."

"I don't have to answer shit."

"Come on, Derek."

"What do you mean, what's up with him. A lot is going on." Derek sighed.

Isaac raised his eyebrows, something was up, but he kept to his original question. "Why couldn't I smell him?"

"Yeah, that's a thing." Derek didn't continue.

Isaac was frustrated "I seriously don't get what Stiles sees in you. Conversation with you could last for hours without results? How are you still alive?"

"You think insulting me will get you any further?"

"Derek, just tell me. I've never encountered something like that. It's weird."

"It's maddening."

"Is this been happening to you the whole time? Is that why you.."

"Can you think all of this in your head and not say it out loud?" Derek threw the shovel down. "I'll get the body." Like it was possible to do alone. He didn't want to discuss it with Isaac, he wanted to do it with Stiles. But right now it didn't seem like a good time. He wasn't sure if it ever was and that killed his mood completely.

* * *

They were back at the house, Allison and Scott were on the couch, in deep conversation about the murder. Stiles was in the kitchen, so when Derek stepped in, he left his jacket on a chair and headed straight there.

"Hey!" Stiles said with a shaky voice.

Derek nodded and moved to the sink to wash his hands "No insults? Snarky comments?"

"Really? Coming in with an attitude?" Stiles got defensive, but kept his voice low because of Scott.

„Like I'm the one with attitude problems." Derek dried his hands and turned to Stiles, his voice also low.

„Yeah you are, want me to give you one of the hundreds of exapmles?."

„Fine I'll take attitude, if you take acting like a fucking five year old."

Stiles could only snort at that when Derek was already mocking him.

„You're saying that it wasn't you, who decided stop talking to me?"

„Eat shit and die." Stiles bite back.

„Fuck you." Derek responded quickly.

They then stood there, finally empty of insults and other words. They looked at each other, and they started to relax. Breathing turned to normal, eyes turned softer and bodies started to sway a little closer. Finally it was Stiles who sighed first.

"I don't get why this is happening." Stiles said honestly, looking down for a second.

Derek sighed "Me either. Let's just..." He moved closer, not sure what he wanted to do, or what he could do. Touch him? Take him to his room? He didn't have any time to think more, because Deaton was barging in. "Derek?" he called. Deaton saw Derek's back and moved towards him.

Derek looked into Stiles eyes, he was annoyed. Derek was outraged. Not at Stiles, but at this situation and Deaton. Fucking bad timing. Derek gave on meaningful glance to Stiles, stepped back and went to talk to Deaton.

* * *

Stiles didn't get what was happening at all. Where the fuck was his romantic moment? The moment they see each other and everything falls into place. They kiss and live happily ever after... Was this really only in the movies?

Stiles even imagined how Derek would drive his car insanely fast, stop near him, get out of his car. His look confident and full of determination. He would walk over to him, and with every step the anticipation growing, his arousal mixing with his. Then the epic kiss that makes everything stop for a second.

Stiles sighed sadly, and then sadness quickly turning into anger again. Where the fuck was his epic kiss with Derek?

Stiles decided that if he couldn't get one he would take it himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Stiles refused to think that maybe Derek didn't like him or any other shit like that. He remembered clearly what Derek wrote, and he can feel the tension between them. Also he just saw how Derek responded to his honesty, if only Deaton would have waited for a couple of hours, or days. Who knows what would have happened.

Unfortunately now was no the time, they had other issues.

* * *

"Guys?" Scott called at the middle of the room and everybody kind off moved near the couch.

"So was it Dr. Linda?" Allison asked, the only one in the room, who hasn't seen the body.

"Yes." Derek said, after saying to good bye to Deaton. „She went a little over board, but Deaton was sure that it was her."

„A _little_ over board?" Isaac snorted.

„A lot then." Derek rolled his eyes at him.

"Weren't you keeping an eye on her?" Allison asked, her brows furrowed.

Derek sighed, understanding that he was supposed to do that – keep an eye on her, but his focus has been on Stiles the whole time

Stiles answered when Derek didn't say anything "She canceled our appointment that was supposed to be today."

"And you didn't think that it was weird or think to check it out?" Scott asked this time.

"Sorry, we had other shit to handle." Stiles said, but his voice was quieter. He was disappointed at himself, for not keeping his head clear. How was it that he never even thought about it. He stole a glance at Derek and when his eyes met his, Stiles looked down uncomfortably.

"Other shit?" Scott didn't understand.

"Yes, other shit. I'll handle this myself." Derek took control of the situation; he also noticed how Scott looked at Stiles suspiciously. Shit. He probably can tell that he can't smell Stiles emotions. "Scott! Deaton wanted your help; he might have found another way to kill her." Scott nodded but he was still focused on Stiles. "Scott go!"

"Yeah, I'm at it." he refocused and he grabbed Allison with him. Scott exchanged a glance with Isaac before he was out of the apartment.

A silent half a minute later Isaac went over Stiles and patted his shoulder „It's fine Stiles." He knew what was going on and it was his fault as well. Isaac was so into the Stiles-Derek relationship that he just went with that. To be honest he forgot Dr. Linda even existed in some parts.

Stiles didn't respond to him, so Isaac gave one final squeeze and moved further, just in case, for Derek's piece of mind.

Derek looked at Stiles who was sitting on the couch, his head resting on his hands. He was probably feeling guilty, like Derek was. But Derek couldn't tell for sure. He was mad at himself for not paying enough attention, he could have avoided this. But now he made himself and Stiles feel like shit. And apparently Isaac too, he thought looking at him.

Unexpected wave of depression and weariness filled Stiles. He didn't like how this turned out; he knew from the start that this would go bad, it just had to. Now an innocent life was gone, because he couldn't keep his feelings under control. He forgot about the epic kiss, the talk he wanted to have with Derek. Only thing he wanted to do was to go home. Hopefully tomorrow things would be better. He sighed deeply.

Isaac was all of a sudden frozen in the middle of the room, realizing how much of a third wheel he was. He looked at Derek, who was leaning on the wall and then at Stiles, who was sitting on the couch. Both of them looked disappointed and guilty. He felt like he should say something, then again he should leave immediately. The probably need the privacy. But it was too late to leave now.

Stiles stood up and all eyes were on him.

"I'm going home. I'll think or do some useful shit tomorrow." he looked then at Derek who had taken a small step forward towards Stiles.

Stiles and Derek exchanged a look, Isaac wished he was a ghost; he shouldn't be here with them.

Finally Derek took a few steps closer and even raised a hand to reach Stiles, but at the same time Stiles moved away to the door and left without saying goodbye.

"That did not go well." Isaac stated the obvious.

Derek didn't answer; he just stared at the empty spot Stiles was just in. His heart started to beat a little faster and then suddenly everything was changing.

Isaac looked cautiously at Derek whose heart got faster with each second. Also all the emotions that came from him, scared Isaac a little.

"Umm... Derek?"

"Don't come closer!" He growled and Derek saw his hands had claws. He was turning.

"Are you..."

"What the fuck do you think? Yes I'm turning!" he growled louder, his teeth growing longer.

„Why? "

Derek didn't answer he tried to turn back but no luck.

„Are you going to kill somebody?"

„No, I don't think so." Derek has never felt this before, every emotion wanting to get on the surface, one more powerful than the other. He wanted to laugh and scream and cry; he hated this feeling.

„But why? " Isaac kept pushing on.

„I. Don't. Know. Isaac."

Isaac raised his hands and stepped back „Just asking."

Derek just growled as a response and moved towards the door, thinking that fresh air and a lot of running should fix whatever was happening to him.  
Isaac was left in the apartment alone and confused.

* * *

Derek ran as fast as he could, he couldn't control himself, but he could push himself to the limits. His mind was searching for explanations, at first he could only think of one. Fucking Stiles, every time he gets too close he loses it and now, after the assignment it's more emotional than physical, he can't keep his wolf in place. Also why couldn't he speak to Stiles like a normal person, he recalled how he handled the situation and he cringed at the memory. How did these thoughts and words clouded his mind and interrupted his real intentions.

The more he ran and thought things trough; the clearer everything got, suddenly when everything fell into place, he stopped. He cursed out loud before saying the reason why. „Dr. Linda!"

* * *

Stiles reached his room and headed straight to his bed, he couldn't remember the last time he was so depressed. The comfy pillow was exactly what he needed. Just this pillow, nothing more or less. Stiles wanted to sleep, but this constant feeling that he might cry or die of sadness was driving him insane. His feelings were impossible to deal with; Stiles laid on his back and tried to reason with himself out loud. His mind had too many depressive thoughts.

„Things got bad with Derek, like really bad. I was angry, then I was feeling guilty because of the whole dead body thing. Then Derek acted like an asshole..." Stiles stopped. He couldn't pinpoint the moment he felt so depressed all of a sudden. Usually something triggers him, but this time his emotions were just too much to take in and then it happened – ultimate depression.

It didn't take long for Stiles to get it, but when it did his depression cleared out in a second „That motherfucker piece of shit, Dr Linda. "

* * *

„Dr. Linda?" Derek said when he jumped into Stiles room through the window. He heard Stiles pace in the room and curse; he guessed that Stiles figured out the possible reason.

„Yes! How did you know?"

„I'm like a fucking teenager. My feelings are all over the fucking place."

„Since when." Stiles hid a smile.

„Not sure... that assignment? After the body? Maybe even before that? I can't..." Derek put his hand through his hair, leaving it messy „Don't care. I'm angry."

„Yeah I noticed." Stiles almost laughed because Derek's response was funny to him.

Derek shrugged it off, too concerned about Stiles. The reason why he ran to him to his place, was because Dr. Linda has feeded off Stiles more than him. Derek was prepared for the worst.

„How about you?"

„Just magnifying one particular emotion." Stiles didn't understood why Derek asked and didn't just smell him or something.

„Yeah, well I' m going to kill her." Derek said matter of factly.

„Just like that?"

„I can't live or be like this. One second I'm sad and the next I want to tear the world apart and laugh about it."

Stiles snorted „Sounds like you."

„You..." Derek pointed at him ready to say something, already a finger pointed at him. But he kept it to himself, it took a few seconds but he removed his finger. And turned away.

Stiles was impressed „You still have self-control, so that's great."

Derek laughed „No. No I don't."

„Okay" Stiles said slowly, looking at Derek like he was crazy.

„Now when I'm paying attention it's worse. I can't really fight it."

„Maybe accept it? Focus on one emotion?" Stiles suggested.

„Why are you okay?"

Stiles shrugged „The moment I realized it the emotions kind of went away. I mean I still feel like something is wrong but other than that I'm good. Maybe you are linked to it or something. More than me." Stiles wished he had all the answers.

„Either way, I'm going to spy on Dr. Linda. See if she is up to something."

Stiles snorted „Like she is going to keep all of her secret shit on the front lawn."

„I have to do something." Derek couldn't stay put.

„Now?"

„Yes. You want to come?"

„Yes!"

„This emotion thing is exhausting, I need to let out some steam. Break something"

„Am I going to stay alive when I'm in a car with you?" Stiles looked Derek cautiously.

Derek rolled his eyes but to be honest he wasn't sure.

Stiles said sarcastically „I'm just fucking with you... I'm so fine with dying. Should I bring something?"

Derek took a deep breath „We're going to stop by my place.. „ he exhaled quickly and took another deep breath „ Umm... for a second, then we are good..." He exhaled and noticed Stiles worried face „I'm good just... weird. I'm fine."

Stiles was about to comment on that but stopped to stare what was happening.

Derek suddenly gasped for air and almost ripped his jacket off. Hands grabbing for his shirt, but leaving the way it was.

„What's happening?" Stiles was a freaking out, like it was his fault.

Derek was all of a sudden so hot. He dropped to his knees, like all of his strength turned into heat. It was inside him, around him – everywhere.  
„Derek?"

Derek didn't hear Stiles, but he looked up and when he saw Stiles, his eyes turned red. From that moment Stiles was all he could think about. He was still on his knees when Derek reached a hand to Stiles. He took it immediately and Derek pulled Stiles roughly on his knees as well. Derek let go of the hand and placed his hand on Stiles chest still breathing a little too fast. Around all that heat Stiles felt cool and cold to the touch, even his smell. The hand on Stiles chest pushed him down until Stiles was on his back, Derek slowly moving along with his hand until he was on top of Stiles.

He didn't touch him, it felt too cold to his heat, but at the same time he craved it. Derek finally just moved his mouth on the base of the neck and brushed his lips against the neck. Gently, the first time he wasn't sure he even touched Stiles. But the he got bolder and touched the cool skin with his lips. The feeling sent jolts through his body. Derek continued, moving towards his jawline, taking it slow, like he was going to burn Stiles or Stiles coolness was going to burn him.

Stiles did not know what was happening but he wasn't going to make this stop, this was fucking amazing. He only wished that Derek would come closer, touch him more. Finally he couldn't take it and moved his head in search of Derek's lips. But just when Derek was getting close he moved away, it was so frustrating to Stiles but he memorized Derek's movement, and waited patiently. Just when Derek moved to Stiles jaw, he moved his lips down so they could meet with Derek's.

Derek welcomed Stiles lips, but he wasn't sure anymore. He felt like back in his apartment, like everything he felt wanted to take over. Derek pulled away from Stiles lips, growled and waited. Waited for his self-control, hoping that he could stop this and continue this heat experience he was having. Unfortunately no luck.

"I'm sorry." Derek apologized with a slight growl.

Stiles didn't get it, but out of nowhere Derek was off him, he was alone on the floor. Stiles heard his bathroom door close, but he was too taken aback of the situation to even make his brain work.

Few minutes later Derek came out of the bathroom, took his jacket and headed to the door. „You ready?"  
„Umm... yes?"  
„Let's go."  
Stiles shrugged, he wasn't really expecting an explanation just hoping for it.

* * *

Derek stopped his car next to the other cars in the street. He placed it so that they can have a clear view at Dr. Linda's house. Back door would be a problem, but Derek would keep his ears alert for that.

Stiles was afraid of the silence he felt coming, so he got nervous ahead.

"So... this isn't awkward at all." He mumbled at himself.

Derek didn't answer.

"Can I put on some music?" Stiles' hand was already moving towards the buttons.

Derek slapped his hand away. "No."

"What? Why?"

"No."

"Don't be such an..." Stiles started, but stopped when Derek glared at him. "You can do your death stare all you want; I'm still putting something on."  
Derek just looked away.

Stiles was pushing the buttons and searching for something suitable.

"Rock?"

"No."

"Pop? Country?"

"No."

Stiles frowned "Are you going to say no to everything?"

Derek looked at him with an annoyed expression "No."

"Why the fuck do I even try. How about the news?" Stiles turned it up and they were listening the news. It filled the space around them and Stiles felt a little better; he relaxed into his seat, happy that he is not obsessing over Derek and what just happened at his place.

Derek saw how relaxed Stiles suddenly got. It made him angry. Why the fuck can Stiles feel like that and he has to die in his feelings and thoughts. The news didn't help; it just added itself into the chatter in his head.

Self-control was a problem, but the thought that he should leave Stiles for the night was way worse. When he was in the bathroom and dealing with his sudden urge to turn, it collapsed when he thought that he should go spy on Dr. Linda alone. The need to be around Stiles got stronger with every second, he wasn't sure if it was good or not.

* * *

They were sitting in the car, still keeping an eye on Dr. Linda. So far she was doing human things: watching TV, eating snacks. Stiles was getting uncomfortable and bored, for some reason Derek was acting like himself – an angry statue.

„Do you smell anything weird?"

„No."

„See anything interesting?"

Feeling that Stiles was getting too restless, Derek bended over to the backseat and grabbed a bag he took from his apartment on the way over. He opened it and took binoculars for Stiles.

„Cool, thanks." Stiles was happy that he could be more involved.

Derek kept looking in the bag and finally grabbed a pencil and a crossword.

„No book this time?"

„No."

„Is it because I talk too much and you can't concentrate?" he grinned.

„Yes." Derek said truthfully, somewhat amazed that Stiles figured it out.

„I'm really good at crosswords. Ask when you get stuck somewhere."

Derek didn't answer, he pretended to be in thought.

„I even timed myself on different types of crosswords and made an analysis of it. With like schemes and shit."

Derek looked at Stiles and raised an eyebrow.

Stiles understood how weird he sounded and decided to explain himself. „It was a boring summer." When it didn't feel like a good enough reason he moved on „Anyway, are you okay?"

„Yes."

„I mean, you are quiet." And you went crazy in my room, Stiles wanted to add, but left it out.

Derek didn't answer.

„I know that's your thing, but we kind of got over it" Stiles pointed out the not talking "Want to talk about what happened?"

Now Derek concentrated on the crosswords for real, he even filled some spaces, he hoped that correctly.

„Okay, I'm taking a wild stab in the dark that you don't want to answer my question. Let change the subject." Stiles looked through the binoculars looking for the windows. When he finished his routine order of windows he had a new subject.

„How's Isaac?"

The pencil that was in Derek's hand, snapped in half. That was still a bit of a sore subject for Derek. Especially when he was being an emotional roller-coaster.

Stiles stared at Derek's hand, with the broken pencil pieces. „That good huh."

Derek threw the pieces away and put the crossword back at the bag.

„He was in my bed one morning." Stiles started this purposely to get a rise out of him so Derek would start talking.

Derek looked out of the side window, closed his eyes and took a a deep breath to calm down his anger. He couldn't stop himself thinking that Stiles was doing this to him on purpose, but then how would he know.

„He was talking about some pack stuff that morning. Do you know anything?"

„Yes." Derek said through his teeth still not looking at Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes „Care to liberate?"

„No."

„Okay." Stiles said annoyed.

„What happened to you not talking to me?" Derek tried to turn this thing around.

Stiles narrowed his eyes „Are you suggesting something?"

„Maybe."

„Excuse me?!"

„Just an observation..."

"Asshole."

Derek smirked, he annoyed Stiles and the fact that Stiles suddenly smiled too just made his heart flutter. Because of the e-mail, they both new the truth – secretly they enjoyed this banter they had.

* * *

Now that their assignment was kind of out there, Stiles decided to dive right in.

„How did you liked the assignment our monster sent us?"

Derek cleared his throat „It was good."

Stiles gaped at him „Just good?"

„I mean some parts were...„ he looked at Stiles trying to send a subtle message „very good, but..."

„Very good? I thought that after reading all of those books, your vocabulary would be a lot better. Wait, what? You said but?"

Derek couldn't even say anything, when Stiles took out his phone and looking through his answers.

Derek stayed silent wishing that he knew what Stiles was thinking and feeling while doing that.

„Whoa, I use a lot of.." Stiles reached the question where he lists the things he loved/liked about his partner and he notices that the word love is thrown around a lot. „I mean when I wrote love, I meant like... you know not love-love but like-love... I was really overusing it and didn't really mean it like that..." Stiles tried to explain.

Derek rolled his eyes „Yeah I figured that part, you over use it everywhere."

Stiles was confused „Then why the but...?"

„We are busy right now, can we do this later?" Derek pointed to Dr. Linda's house. Actually it was because he wasn't sure how good he was with self-control right now. No need to rip Stiles into pieces or rip his clothes off, but apparently Stiles didn't care.

„No."

„Stiles you don't understand." Derek wanted to explain, but Stiles cut him off.

„I do understand, you want to focus on the right thing at the moment, we don't need another dead body. Trust me I get it but... why are you laughing?" Stiles couldn't believe his ears or eyes. Derek was laughing, not a lot but a laugh was a laugh. Especially from Derek.

„You know what? No... That was not the reason."

„You are really into dark humor." Stiles stated, still taken aback how Derek reacted. His laugh was now just a small smile.

„I forgot to focus on the right thing. Again." His features turned sad.

„I'm sorry but you are hilarious. You were just laughing and now your sad like a Labrador puppy." Stiles tried to hold back the smile but failed miserably.  
„Fuck you Stiles! Like you are any better."

„Hello anger! What's next? Or can we do it as a game, I say an emotion and you just do it." Stiles was getting too excited with his mocking.

„You know what, let's talk about your answers you put down on your assignment." Derek bit back with a serious almost pissed off face.  
Stiles face turned from happy to horrified in two seconds.

„That's a neat party trick." Derek mocked him now.

Stiles showed him the middle finger but continued with all seriousness „Why do you put it like it's a bad thing. Are you actually upset about something I wrote? I mean all the love part is a bit much... but the rest... I stay to it, one hundred percent." Stiles held his breath, that was a big thing to own up to.

„Only the love part was a bit much?!" Derek said loudly.

„Yeah, okay... maybe I wouldn't hug everyone back..."

Derek growled „How about, you would jump in front of the fucking bullet?!"

Stiles was surprised that it was this question "Yes I would?" he said silently.

"Are you fucking insane?"

"No. And was this answer really the one you reacted to first."

"Don't change the subject Stiles." Derek was now really getting into this problem „Are you stupid? I'm a werewolf, I'll heal. You will not take a bullet from me. Ever!"

Stiles knew that Derek was messed up right now, but it was hard to keep it in mind "Why are you so pissed? This question was meant for humans, so if you were a human.. You know what... No. I would take a bullet right now. I don't give a fuck that you can heal."

„Excuse me?"

„What if it was deadly for you?"

"You can die."

"Yeah, so can you."

"No."

„Yes! And I can go all night saying that."

„No! And so can I, until you actually think about what you are saying."

„You would do the same for me!" Stiles really didn't get the big fuss.

Derek held the bridge of his nose. „I will survive."

„Are you saying that if you were human you wouldn't take the bullet?"

„No. Of course I would."

„Then why...?"

Derek knew this isn't going anywhere „Just, Stiles please. Let me have this. Don't jump mindlessly in front of bullets."

Stiles stopped and looked at Derek actually thinking before agreeing to this. „Fine. But you owe me now."

Derek accepted it immediately, he was sure that Stiles wouldn't let this go. He nodded to Stiles.

„I'm calling it in right now."

Derek sighed, he spoke too soon.

„You have to do the same."

„No."

„Why the fuck not?"

„Because I can't be killed by normal bullets."

„So if a stranger is in danger, you would jump. No questions asked."

„Yes. I am supernatural, I can heal, I can help."

„Way to make a guy feel special." Stiles mocked him but kind of meant it.

Derek rolled his eyes „I... Jesus Stiles you are killing me." He sighed. „The question means that would you sacrifice your life for another. Taking a bullet is not a sacrifice for me, so yes I would help out anyone. But... If I have to choose between my life and yours I would choose yours. Not somebody I barely know... just you."

Stiles looked at Derek who said the last words looking back into his eyes. The look they shared was intense, but they only felt warmth and trust. Derek felt so much better after saying that, he was in control and pleased. Also the look Stiles gave him, Derek felt a lot better. Since Stiles left his apartment in a hurry, he has been on the edge, but know Derek could relax. He was calm.

To break up the mood Stiles cleared his throat „Me and your pack of course."

„Maybe."

Stiles smiled „What?" He saw Derek look out of the window, the corners of his mouth slightly turning, Stiles knew he didn't really meant what he said, but hearing him say it meant a lot. The feeling that somebody puts your well-being over everything; it can't get any better than that.

* * *

At the same time Dr. Linda was on her couch and pretending to watch TV, but in reality she was feeding on Derek and Stiles. She was enjoying every second of it, especially when her plan was working out perfectly.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading and for the love! :) Thank you! __New chapter next week._

_Hope you liked this chapter, let me know._

_- evilkoalaforce_

_btw what the fck happened to fanfic page yesterday?! I couldn't open it and when i could, i couldn't upload or save anything... _


End file.
